The New Chronicles of Hyrule: Shadows Joined
by desolate inspiration
Summary: Ganondorf is gone, but Hyrule is still in danger. The departed Impa's daughter comes into her role as the Sage of Shadow. But nothing is ever that simple... Rated for violence, language, and sexual situations.
1. Prologue

Meh. 'kay. Well I've got a serious case of writer's block on my original work on FictionPress, so I decided to start actually writing my Ocarina of Time fic. ..Well, writing _finished_ versions of it. I've been outlining and bare-bones writing it for nearly four years now. So here goes a sort of prologue for The New Chronicles of Hyrule. I wrote this up soo nice last night and then my computer crashed and I lost it. :( So this is what I could remember of what I wrote before. I would like to point out, that while the game and the characters are property of Nintendo 'n' stuff.. the plot and Elenna Lilith Demhri are the sole products of my imagination. So no stealing them, or I'm gonna get mad. So anyways, please R&R, writers need love too!

* * *

Eleven years had passed since the Sealing of Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. Rather, since Princess Zelda had used the Ocarina of Time to return Hyrule to the time of peace, before the Evil King's reign. This reverted Zelda and her ever-faithful Hero of Time, Link, to their ten-year-old selves, placing the Princess and Link at the age of twenty-one at the time of our tale.

As a result of Zelda's playing of the Ocarina, nobody remembered any of the battle against Ganondorf's evil ever happening. This is because, technically, it _didn't_ happen. But those most involved in the turmoil did in fact remember, their memories, if not their bodies, immune to Zelda's magic due to the part they played; this meant Zelda, Link, and the Sages. While Zelda, now Queen of Hyrule, devoted her time and energy to maintaining the Seal and, of course, running her realm, the Sages led dual lives. From Light to Spirit, they aided Zelda in watching the Seal; when not doing that, they lived as they once had. Excluding Rauru, of course; the Sage of Light did nothing but dwell in the Temple of Light, because, come on.. what else was there for him to do?

The only other exception to this was Impa.

The supposed last remaining Sheikah, Sage of Shadow, Guardian of Kakariko Village, and Protector of Princess Zelda was unable to fulfill her duties for one reason. And a rather big one at that.

She was dead. But the Shadow Temple didn't go unprotected.

What few people knew, was that Impa was married. Her husband was Erik Demhri, Captain of the Hyrulian Royal Guard. They were married two years before Zelda was even conceived. And they had a daughter.

Elenna Lilith Demhri was doomed never to have a normal childhood. Being the daughter of a Sheikah and the Captain of the Hyrulian Royal Guard, she was taught to fight as soon as she was able to walk without falling over. Even when the Princess was born, the same day as Elenna just two years later, her training became almost solely for one purpose. To protect the future ruler of their land.

When Ganondorf made his play for the Triforce, Elenna fled with her mother and the Princess. She helped her mother train Zelda in the ways of the Sheikah, and watched over the future Queen even when she disguised herself as a Sheikah and aided Link in his quest to destroy Ganondorf's evil.

After all was finally right in the world, the Triforce restored and Ganondorf Sealed, the bond between the two girls deepened all the more. It was almost like being two survivors of a tragedy; they clung to each other in the aftermath, and Link as well, for it was soon discovered that he was Zelda's twin brother, thought dead when their mother fled the Castle and gave him to the Kokiri. She had known Link would do great things someday, and could only accomplish them being raised outside the Castle.

But back to the main idea here: The three were practically inseparable. Often, they could be found sitting in Zelda's courtyard together, laughing and trying to ease the worries of the Princess. And when that didn't do the trick, they would whisk her out of the Castle, to go riding in Hyrule Field, or swimming at Lake Hylia.

It was only a few days before Zelda and Link's nineteenth birthday, and Elenna's twenty-first, that tragedy struck. The group had gone out riding that day, but not alone; the King, a number of the Guard, and Elenna's mother and father had joined them. They were caught by surprise when a rare pack of Wolfos attacked. Elenna and Link had immediately moved to protect Zelda, so the young Princess escaped unscathed. The King and most of the Guard weren't so lucky. And neither was their Captain.

Erik Demhri died that day in Hyrule Field, with his wife and daughter crying over his broken body.

What none understand is that while the Sheikah are secretive people, they are not made of stone. They feel and love just like anyone else does. More than most people do, really. For when their love of something, or someone, is great enough.. and that thing is taken from them.. frequently, they will simply wither and die. This is what happened to Impa, not six months after her husband's death.

So Elenna Demhri found herself with an abundance of titles and responsibilities she was nowhere near ready to receive; Sage of Shadow, Protector of the Shadow Temple, Keeper of the Shadow Medallion, Guardian of Kakariko Village, and Advisor to the Queen of Hyrule. Her life had gotten exponentially more complicated.

No one was surprised when Elenna withdrew into solitude. She knew the Shadow Temple inside and out, and there were a plethora of hidden passages, a number of them stemming from the antechamber itself. One of these, which ended in a rather large room, she chose as her dwelling. She knew nobody would dare to disturb her there.. most still feared the Graveyard, and especially the Shadow Temple.

But of course, there are exceptions to every rule.

Nabooru, who had been named godmother at Elenna's birth, was one of these exceptions. She took great pleasure in stopping by unexpectedly and badgering the young Sage. Saria often accompanied the Gerudo Queen on these excursions into the half-Sheikah's domain, which was always such a great pleasure for Elenna. Quiet and withdrawn, Saria contrasted her in every way, being bubbly and exuberant; Elenna often found herself having to protect her kneecaps when the shorter Sage got angry.

Not even Zelda and Link stopped by that often, but that was to be expected; as the new Queen and Prince, they had many responsibilities, and couldn't always make time to see their sister. But their visits, as rare as they were, were all the more treasured.

Surprisingly enough, Elenna's most frequent visitor was Kaepora Gaebora. The great owl seemed to understand just what Elenna needed; often he gave her cryptic advice that turned out to be very useful. And other times, he would simply grab her up in his talons without warning and take her soaring across Hyrule.

Otherwise, Elenna spent most of her time alone. She tended to the Temple, watched over Kakariko Village, advised Zelda, went swimming at Lake Hylia, rode her grey mare Melantha through Hyrule Field, fought the remaining spawn of evil in all of the Temples when it was needed, and could frequently be found training at the Gerudo Fortress. But probably her most secret joy was dancing. The Sheikah could put water to shame with the sheer graceful fluidity of her movements.

It was not long after her twenty-second birthday when Elenna began noticing changes. Some of the monsters in the Temples started becoming more active. The Graveyard looked like someone was keeping it again.. which was strange, because Dampe had died when she was fifteen. And the powers she'd inherited from her mother, not only as Sheikah but as Sage, which she had thus far been unable to tap into, were becoming stronger.

Something was about to happen in Hyrule. And Elenna was going to find out what it was if it killed her.


	2. Chapter One

Woohoo! Two chapters to two different stories in just a few hours! I'm on a roll! This chapter has been sitting around waiting to be worked on for several weeks, and since it seems my writer's block is being nice and going away for a while, I've been working my butt off to try and update! I might even crank out another chapter tonight before I hit the sack. Mint tea does wonders for one's writer's block. :D SO, here it is! The first _real_ chapter in The New Chronicles of Hyrule! Please review, and unlike some people who apparently don't know the meaning of the word, please be nice; writers need love too. :(

------------------------------------------------

It was already a bright day in the land of Hyrule. The sun had risen not long ago and was glowing softly; the beads of dew that had not yet evaporated gleamed like crystal in the morning light. Creatures of the land were awakening.. rabbits playing in the wet grass, butterflies fluttering along, birds soaring through the sky...

Elenna had never been so annoyed.

She had a pounding headache, she hadn't slept hardly at all the night before, and that heavy feeling in her gut indicated that _something_ was going to happen. But she didn't know what, and it was driving her crazy. She left her Temple, moving silently through Kakariko Village, and up the mountain path with a determined stride and a nearly malevolent spark in her eyes. Violet eyes.. a mix of her mother's deep crimson and her father's vibrant blue.

The young Sage was like a ghost as she slipped through the Goron City, on her way to the entrance of the Lost Woods. Most thought she was just that.. a spirit. Even the people of the village she protected thought she was a myth, despite seeing her on various occasions. She was pale.. very pale, and usually wore clothing of a light grey color. Her hair, hip-length and flowing, contributed to the image, being a very light shade of grey, almost white, and with hints of silver.

There was no cause for her to be so secretive.. Elenna was quite welcome in the mountain city, being a friend of their great leader, Darunia. But today, she was in no mood to be sociable, and would likely snap at the kind rock-eaters. Then she would feel guilty, and only be more unpleasant. So she wasn't going to take any chances.

With a whispered sigh, she felt the magic tug at the pit of her stomach, pulling her from one place to another almost instantaneously. Beneath her bare feet, the dew-laden grass of the Woods sparkled in the early morning light, dusting the hem of her flowing gown with water. Not that she noticed, nor did she care. She went on with a determined stride, weaving her way through the labyrinth that was the precursor to Saria's true domain.

Elenna gave pause before entering the last area just before the secret forest glade. Long, slender ears twitched, listening for something. She could've sworn she felt someone, or something, watching her... But she simply shrugged, unaware of the crimson eyes that watched her from the shadows, and stepped through the gaping log end. Her gaze turned back to the front, only to be met with a solid wall of.. feathers? She uttered an 'oof' as the air left her, and stumbled back, falling flat on her butt on the floor of the log passageway. Irritated eyes swept upwards, until they met a wide, rapidly blinking blue pair above a hooked beak. This brought a bright grin to the young Sage's normally stoic facade.

"Kaepora!"

"Hoo hoo! Good thing you recognized me, child. For a second there I was afraid you were going to stab now, ask questions later." A soft hooting noise that sounded like chuckling was heard from the great Owl as he clacked his beak, waddling forward and extending a wing to the still-sitting Sheikah girl. Elenna gratefully grasped the offered appendage, letting Kaepora tug her up, and flipped her hair back away from her face.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't stab you, Kaepora. Even if I would, I couldn't right now anyway. I left my sword back at the Temple." Elenna's slender shoulders shifted in a shrug as she spoke, reaching to absently pat the fluffed-out chest feathers of her bird friend. But she looked up with a slightly puzzled expression as Kaepora gave that little hooting-chuckle noise again. "What?"

"Elenna, dear child, it is pointless to say you are without weapons." Kaepora clacked his beak again at the indignant expression on Elenna's face, before gesturing to the ground near her feet. "Not only can I see the dagger tucked in the front of your bodice, but the ones beneath your skirt, and the one up your left sleeve. The right fell when you did."

Elenna gawked at him for a moment, then looked down, and growled irritably. Sure enough, just as Kaepora had said.. a glimmering of steel shone from the grass near her right foot. She reached down and snatched it up, sliding it back into its little sheath, before she glanced up at the owl again. "How do you know about the others?"

Kaepora twisted his head upside-down, earning a little shiver from Elenna. It always creeped her out when he did that. "Contrary to your apparent belief, voluminous skirts and sleeves are not the best for hiding concealed weaponry. Especially when they're made heavier by moisture."

"..Moisture?" Elenna gave Kaepora another of her puzzled looks, before glancing down at the light material of her skirt and sleeves, and groaning. She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts and irritation, and then the feel of eyes on her, she didn't even notice that the moisture rising from the ground had just about soaked through her sleeves and skirt, making them clingy.. and the outline of the weapons beneath very clear. "..The dew. Damnit. Oh well."

For several moments, all Kaepora could do was stifle his laughter, noting the sudden widening of crimson eyes from the shadows of the passage behind Elenna, as the Sage simply.. ripped off her dress, revealing that she wore her usual training ensemble of very short grey skirt and tight-fitting grey corset top beneath, and carelessly tossed the now-ruined grey linen garment aside. "..Child, were I man and not bird, I would prostrate myself at your feet and beg to have the honor of fathering your offspring."

"Kaepora, considering you're, what, several hundred years old, and probably the closest thing to a father figure I have, that would be a little bit weird." Elenna gave one of her rare giggles, and gracefully stepped around Kaepora, making her way to the log passageway that led to Saria's meadow. "I'm on my way to see Saria 'bout something. Come with?"

Kaepora snatched at Elenna's flowing hair with his beak as she passed, but missed of course. The girl was like mist, and could easily evade his slow movements. Then he had an idea, and waddled forward, clipping her on the back with a wing before launching into the air, and calling two words down to her. "Race you!"

"Hey, no fair! You can fly! And I have to worry about those damn Moblins!" But of course, Elenna let forth a whoop of excitement, never one to back down from a challenge, and dashed through the log, her eyes flaring with the thrill of it all. Kaepora was going down.

Just before she set foot into the log that would take her to the Sacred Forest Meadow, Elenna heard the distinct sound of something scuffing against wood behind her. She whipped around and just caught sight of dark blue material disappearing into the shadows. Naturally, she took off after it, her hair flowing behind her. "Hey, wait!"

By the time she got into the previous area, there wasn't a sight to be seen, besides the normal everyday activity in the Lost Woods. As she knelt to examine the ground, she saw there weren't even footprints in the dewy grass. This made her frown, wondering if she was losing her mind. Until she saw the scrap of white cloth, what looked like part of a bandage, laying on the floor of the log. Puzzled, she picked it up and looked it over, but it yielded no further clues. She would just have to do a more in depth examination later, so she tucked it into a small pocket sewn on the inside of her skirt, and headed back to the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Being the Sheikah she was, even if only half-blooded, Elenna had no problem slinking through the maze. Even the Moblins, irritating as they were, didn't hinder her too much. She simply lurked around the corners where they couldn't see her, and with the dagger from her bodice in hand, she leaped and stabbed them in the back as soon as they turned; even as the bodies faded in flickers of green flames, she was moving on to get the next one out of her way. Even the Chief Moblin at the top of that small stone stairway proved no match for her; she nimbly dodged the attacks sent by its massive club, leaping from side to side and even pushing off from the walls until she reached it. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and it too crashed to the ground beneath her blade.

A bit sweaty and more annoyed than before she'd begun her little trek, Elenna made her way into the small walled-in meadow before the entrance to the Forest Temple. There sat Saria on her stump, ocarina held in her lap, while she conversed with Kaepora, who was perched on the dead tree next to the broken stairway. When Elenna came into view, he turned his attention to her, clacking his beak in amusement before he spoke. "You're late."

"You're a cheater. You don't have to deal with the Moblins. And I got a bit distracted." Saria and Kaepora both looked at her with bewilderment plain on their features. She just waved them aside, sitting on the seal of the Forest Temple and wiping her dagger on the grass, then tucked it back down the front of her corset. "It's not important, I'll tell you about it later. What I came here for is much more interesting."

"What is it, Elenna? Kaepora said you had something to ask me, but he didn't say anything more." Saria was concerned, taking in Elenna's appearance. The girl was normally distant and outwardly apathetic; the fact that she was showing any emotion at all, let alone to this extent, was somewhat troubling. Saria had a duty to keep an eye on the younger Sage; not only because they had a duty to each other as Sages, but because of the promise she had made to Impa.

"There have been more creatures in the Temples lately, and they're more active than I've seen them in years. And someone has been tending the Graveyard." Elenna paused, unsure if she should include the last little tidbit. Yet even as she pondered this, the forceful stares of Saria and Kaepora assured her she couldn't keep anything from them. They'd just find out later, somehow. "..And I can.. _do_ things."

Saria and Kaepora exchanged a look, then Saria scooted over on her stump, patting the space now cleared beside her. Elenna, though warily, stood and moved to the spot, sitting next to her Kokiri friend. "What kind of things?"

Elenna frowned and looked down at her gauntlet-clad forearms. Her hands were worn from training, her fingers calloused from years of fighting with blades and bow; her body was muscular, toned and lithe, and covered in scars. It was the body of a warrior. She was a _fighter_, not a damned sorcerer. So she reluctantly mumbled a response. "Magic."

"Speak up Elenna, we can't help you if we can't hear you." Kaepora flapped his wings, leaning in close and tilting his head. The glares from Saria and Elenna both were ignored.

"I _said_.. magic."

"Really? Well let's see it!" Saria practically pounced Elenna, prodding the girl almost roughly. If what Elenna said was true, then this could be a wondrous thing! Or a very, very bad thing, depending on what the reasons behind this sudden development were.

"Fine, fine, just stop poking me." Sighing, Elenna rose from the stump and walked over to the seal, ignoring the watchful eyes of Saria and Kaepora on her back. When she reached the center of the seal, she turned to face them, only to close her eyes and become very still. The small meadow seemed to darken somehow, though the sun was still high in the sky and there was hardly any cloudcover. Abruptly, a flickering dark purple aura sprang up around Elenna, twisting as though blown by the wind, though there was none to be found; her hair did the same, swirling wildly in the nonexistent gale.

Kaepora and Saria gazed on in wonder as the aura brightened and blossomed outwards with the movement of Elenna's hands, which rose from their positions by their sides to press palms-together in front of her. The symbol of the Shadow Medallion flashed bright purple in front of her joined hands, then coalesced into the aura, before the whole mass seemed to converge in front of her hands. Without warning, it shot forward, in the form of a snarling wolf's head, and crashed into the Stalfos that had been in the process of bringing its sword down onto Saria.

Elenna wavered slightly as her hands fell back to her sides, and she crumpled to the ground, wiping sweat from her forehead with a shaky grin. The other Sage and the Owl gazed at the disintegrating bones of the Stalfos, then back to Elenna, who was watching them impassively, awaiting their verdict.

Saria spoke first.

"I think we need to have a meeting of the Sages."

----------

Between that little display of her growing abilities and the meeting, the days seemed to pass slowly to Elenna. She spent the time huddled away in her hideaway at the Temple, arguing with the small scrap of bandage she'd found in the Lost Woods. There was magic still in her Temple, and Elenna thought that if she could just manipulate it correctly, it would tell her who, or what, had left it behind. Much to her frustration, no such thing occurred. So she abandoned the venture, and occupied her time by fighting the creatures that were milling about in the Temple.

The summons came a mere three days later, a dove with a scroll clutched in its beak landing in front of her as she sat at her parents' graves. Elenna was surprised it came so soon, yet she went without hesitation, running through Kakariko in plain sight of everyone and dashing down the stairs, to leap onto the back of Melantha and take off for the Castle. Had she been more sure of her budding magical abilities, she would've tried the little transportation spell everyone else seemed to have mastered. But fear that she would leave a body part behind, and a genuine love of riding, had her galloping through the Castletown and up to the Castle itself.

Leaving her faithful equine companion in the care of one of the Castle's trustworthy stablehands, Elenna trotted through the courtyard to the doors of the Castle itself. The sight that greeted her there brought a beaming grin to her face, and had her closing the distance at a run, yelling in delight. "Link!"

The Hero of Time caught Elenna with a laugh as the Sage threw herself into his arms, spinning her around as they hugged tightly. It had been months since they'd seen each other last, and the reunion was a joyful one. Amused golden eyes watched the embrace, until it was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"What, no hug for me, 'Lenna?" Elenna pulled back from Link, and turned to see Nabooru. She rushed from him to hug the Desert woman, then blinked in utter confusion as her brother and godmother came together, Nabooru's arm linked intimately through Link's.

"..Link? Nabooru?" Hero and Gerudo exchanged a look, and Nabooru winked at Elenna, leaning in to speak to the younger girl in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Don't tell anyone, but Link has agreed to be my husband." Elenna's lips formed an 'o' of surprise, and she looked to Link for confirmation. His blue eyes twinkling with happiness, he nodded in confirmation, and laughed at Elenna's delighted squeal.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations, you two." Attaching herself to Link's other side, the three made their way through the Castle, to the throne room, then through a door at one side into Zelda's personal library. The other Sages, and Kaepora, were already waiting for them. Zelda sat at a large table with Saria and Rauru, the three conversing idly. Darunia leaned next to a window, looking at the guards practicing outside. And Ruto stood stiffly away from everyone, her fins twitching irritably. The tension in the room heightened to an unbearable degree as Ruto saw the trio enter, and Elenna fought back the urge to hiss at the Zora.

It was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter Two

YES! Two chapters in one night! I am on a freakin' _roll_! Seriously, you guys have no idea how happy this makes me. :D When writer's block is practically a part of my everyday life, being able to write at all, let alone two chapters for one story, is like a bloody miracle. It's like an orgasm in my mind! ..Err, or something like that. Anyway! Chapter two up now; I would've had it up last night, but the site and I were having an argument, since it kept giving me a freakin' error message everytime I tried to upload the chapter. As always, I don't own Nintendo or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (though I certainly wish I could get me some Sheik goodness, not to mention Link lovin'! pointy ears love), but I do own Elenna. So no stealing. Though I'd absolutely adore it if someone would draw her. Please if you're interested, message me somehow, I will definitely get back to you! Err, and now, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------

The Zora Princess broke the stillness, her shrill voice grating on everyone's ears.

"It's about time! I thought you three were going to keep us waiting forever." Link rolled his eyes and released the two women on his arms, guiding them to their respective seats before he took his own, between Zelda and Elenna. Nabooru sat next to Elenna, with Ruto on her other side; this was partly because that was where the image of the Spirit Medallion was embossed on the table, but mainly because Elenna and Ruto didn't get along at all. Given the chance, they would probably try and kill each other. Around the table, the others situated themselves, with Darunia between Ruto and Saria, Rauru next to the Forest Sage, and Zelda completing the circle.

"Princess Ruto, there is no need to be disrespectful. Remember, we are all equals here." Zelda gave Ruto a reprimanding look, and the Zora slumped in her chair, sulking. Zelda had fully come into her position as Queen, and she fit the part amazingly well, sitting regally even in the simple chair. Her stern expression disappeared, and she turned a dazzling smile on the others present, leaning back in her chair and relaxing. "Now, what is the purpose of this meeting? All I know is that Saria said there were several important somethings I needed to know."

Saria pointed at Elenna, and all eyes turned to the Sheikah girl. She blinked in bewilderment, before frowning at the stares. "Don't make me do it again, I'm still tired from last time."

"Out of context, that sounds... Er, nevermind." Darunia coughed, looking down at the table as he earned a reprimanding look from Saria.

"In all seriousness, Elenna, what do you have to tell us? And what are you still tired from doing?" Zelda leaned forward, peering intently at her sister.

Elenna sighed, looking at her hands as she contemplated how best to answer. Well, simple was best. "The creatures in the Temples are increasing in number, as well as becoming more active. Someone has also been tending the Graveyard." Then she went on to explain what she had demonstrated for Saria and Kaepora, going into as much detail as she could. It was surprisingly easy for her to recollect what she did, for when she did these things, she said it was like watching from outside her body.

When she finished her description, Saria and Kaepora voiced their agreement, supporting Elenna's explanation. Everyone fell silent, for the most part looking thoughtful. Except for Ruto. She just looked bored, and fully displayed her ignorance when she piped up moments later. "So the kid's getting a few skills. So what? As for the monsters, she seems more than adept at killing them, let her go on doing it. I don't see how this concerns any of us."

Zelda arched a brow, and looked at Rauru, who had remained silent throughout the meeting. He cleared his throat and spoke up, the surprisingly strong baritone fully grasping everyone, even Ruto's, attention. "Princess Ruto, the uprising of the monsters could mean an uprising of evil in general in Hyrule. This is a concern for all of us, since Hyrule is our home, and it is our duty to protect it. As for Elenna's powers awakening, this is likely a response to an upwelling of evil. She should be monitored closely, and trained if at all possible."

"None of us got trained." Ruto snapped irritably, crossing her arms and glaring at the young Sheikah. Elenna in turned flashed the Zora a venomously sweet smile, twirling a blade in her hand that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Ruto blanched visibly, looking away and focusing her gaze on the table.

"Didn't you? What do you think we've all been doing these past eleven years?" When Link spoke, everyone paid attention, for it was seldom the young Hero did so, and usually only when he had something important or of particular merit to say. Grudgingly, Ruto nodded, admitting he had a point. Since Hyrule had been returned to normal, the Sages had been training vigorously, Link included. Usually Link and Elenna trained together, since she hadn't had any magical abilities and depended solely on her fighting. But that had changed now.

"The only problem I see, is who is going to train Elenna?" Nabooru leaned forward slightly, gesturing to the girl as she spoke. "Shadow is a tricky force to deal with, since it hovers between the balance. None of us know how to deal with it, and trying to teach Elenna to use it properly would be suicide. It would undoubtedly prove harmful not only to us, but to her."

Everyone fell silent, considering not only their dilemma, but the possible consequences it held. This was truly a problem. Without the sixth Sage, their hold on Ganondorf's Seal would not simply weaken, it would shatter, releasing his wrath onto the land once again. The situation seemed hopeless. And then a deep voice echoed from the shadows of the room, effectively breaking the silence.

"Stop holding them in suspense, Zelda. You are just wasting time."

The Queen laughed, turning to look towards the source of the voice. "You never were one for the theatrical aspects of things." As she spoke, the individual moved into sight, drawing a variety of reactions from those assembled; mainly grins and chuckles, though Ruto snorted in disdain, while Elenna just looked extremely confused. A muscular body was clad in a tight-fitting bodysuit that was patterned in two shades of blue; bandages were wrapped around several of the fingers on each hand, as well as a portion of each forearm; frayed white material with the Sheikah Eye on it lay atop the bodysuit, covering the chest, and the lower half of the face; bandages were wrapped around the top of the head, and long dirty blonde bangs covered the left side, leaving one crimson eye to peer out from the right.

Sheik.

"But.. I thought Zelda was Sheik?" Elenna's confused voice broke through the controlled chaos caused by the Sheikah male's appearance. Everyone looked at her, Saria and Nabooru hiding ashamed expressions. Ruto laughed, looking at Elenna with a superior expression.

"Of course not, girl. Are you really that thick?" The words had barely even left her mouth before they were followed by a piercing squeak. With all the speed of a trained warrior, Elenna had bounded across the table and tackled the Zora, knocking her and the chair she was in backwards. Now she sat straddling the terrified princess, holding a dagger to her throat as she hissed.

"Watch who you're calling thick, you annoying fish. Or I'll gut you and feed you to the Wolfos, Sage or no." Elenna hissed the words at her captive, and just to emphasize her point, she pressed down on the slick skin with the edge of her dagger, drawing a bit of blue-green blood. Had Link and Nabooru not pulled Elenna off the Zora woman, there was no telling what she would've done.

Ruto stood, spluttering and wiping blood from her neck. Glancing at the liquid on her fingers, she pointed menacingly at Elenna, shrieking at the top of her voice. "You will pay for what you've done, you mutt of a Sheikah! You're a disgrace to your mother's people!"

With those final words, a puff of blue mist enveloped Ruto, fading away and revealing only air where she had once stood. Elenna glared balefully at the spot, mentally cursing that arrogant Zora. Zelda tried to smooth the situation over, standing and moving over to Sheik as she explained.

"Sheik has been around for centuries, Elenna. He has always been a silent watcher, protecting his people from afar. Now that your mother is dead, he is the last full-blooded Sheikah." Standing next to the man, Zelda lifted a hand and placed it on his shoulder. Sheik looked at her, nodding his head slightly. "He allowed me to masquerade as him during Link's quest to awaken the Sages, and left the land for a time. This was what fooled Ganondorf, and kept him vastly unaware of my whereabouts, until I revealed myself."

Elenna pondered this information, gazing thoughtfully at Sheik's face. Or what of it she could see, anyway. Something about him tugged at her, tickling the back of her mind, but she couldn't place it. Only time would tell. "So this means.. Sheik is going to train me?"

"Only if he wishes to." Zelda turned to her old friend, giving him a somewhat pleading look. Sheik's visible eyebrow furrowed, likely mimicking the other, and he crossed his arms across his broad chest as he nodded.

"I will train you, Elenna Lilith Demhri."

----------

The meeting was adjourned as the sun began to sink into the west, after several more matters were settled. Ruto's insolence would be dealt with by Zelda, who fought not to look too pleased with the notion of putting the uppity Zora Princess in her place. Link, as Prince and general of Hyrule's army, would see to it that the forces were called up for training, just in case. Nabooru would begin training her Gerudo again, to prepare them. Darunia would set the Gorons to harvesting more bombs, and doing whatever was possible to aid the Hylians. Once Ruto was straightened out, the Zoras would do much the same as the Gorons, only they would be staunchly protecting the land's water source in Zora's Domain. Saria would enlist the aid of the Kokiri, to shore up the forest's defenses and provide what items they could.

Link and Nabooru announced their engagement as well, and it was well received by everyone. Even Sheik voiced his congratulations. Zelda was more than thrilled, seeing it as a great political alliance, uniting the Hylians and the Gerudo. But Elenna, as inexperienced in these things as she was, could see that the Spirit Sage and the Hero of Time were deeply in love. She was genuinely happy for them.

Only one thing hadn't been explained to her, and it plagued her all the way home as she rode to the base of Kakariko Village, through the town, and to the Graveyard, Sheik following silently just behind her. It was only when they got to the Graveyard that he moved away from her, and towards the gravekeeper's shack. Elenna watched in bewilderment, before finally finding her voice.

"You're welcome to stay in the Temple. The rooms off of the antechamber are safe."

Sheik paused, and looked at Elenna. He stood there in silence, staring at her. The girl was so much like Impa when she was younger, he thought. Though the appearance was different, with Elenna being fairer and having a more delicate bone structure, her eyes darker. But the way she carried herself, and even her temperament, was much like her mother's. It tore at Sheik's soul, to see one of his numerous unrequited loves so reincarnated. After a few tense minutes, he shook his head. "I live here."

Elenna looked even more confused, wondering what he meant. Hadn't Zelda said Sheik watched from the shadows, as their people had done for all their existence? The Sheikah weren't called the Shadow People for no reason. Then it dawned on her. "..You're the one who's been tending the Graveyard these past weeks."

"Yes." Sheik nodded, and turned away from her, moving towards the shack. Just as he reached it, he stopped again, moving his attention to Elenna once more. "..You wish to know more of our people, of these gifts which have passed on to you."

Yet again that day, Elenna was astounded. How had he known? Could he read minds? She'd heard the townspeople say that the Sheikah had such powers, but she'd never displayed any potential for them, and the only other Sheikah she'd known was her mother, who had never shown any such talents either. She didn't voice any of these thoughts though, and simply nodded in response. "Please. I hardly know anything, and I feel.. I feel like I should know these things. Like it will someday be important."

Sheik narrowed his eyes as he walked back to Elenna, studying her intensely. Did the girl perhaps have the rarest of all gifts? Seeing into the minds of others had been commong enough among the Sheikah before they all left or simply faded away, but very few throughout history had been given the ability to truly See. The idea that Elenna could perhaps be able to divine the future was one to give serious consideration to, and he would be watching her closely, as well as trying to develop this talent, if it existed, without letting her know what he was doing. "Very well. I will tell you what you want to know."

----------

Settled in Elenna's room, the two stayed up late into the night, talking until the sun began to peek over the eastern horizon. Sheik told her many things; about the origin of the Sheikah, and their long history. Their people were the product of a union of the minds of Nayru and Farore, a pure melding of Wisdom and Courage. Many of them had given their lives in the wars that had raged through Hyrule in the past, and yet others simply faded away into history when they became tired of living.

Elenna wondered why Sheik hadn't done this, but he wasn't very forthcoming on that subject, simply saying that he hadn't yet become tired of living. Of course, she couldn't have known how far from the truth that was; Sheik had become tired of living after the first five lifetimes or so, but he just didn't _have_ that option. When Elenna asked about her mother, how she came into the job of protecting Zelda, and why she was the chosen Sage of Shadow, Sheik became somewhat silent. Elenna, going on a hunch, peered intently at him as she leaned closer.

"..You loved my mother, didn't you?"

Sheik arched his visible eyebrow, giving Elenna a disbelieving look. Though on the inside, he was reeling from the shock. How had she known? Was he slipping that much? Or was she just incredibly perceptive? He decided to, in answering her, just under-exaggerate. "No. I was fond of your mother, as a friend. She was an admirable person."

Though skeptical of his explanation, she decided not to push the matter. It wouldn't do to anger her new teacher so early into their tentative relationship. So she leaned back, curling up comfortably with her arms around her legs, knees tucked beneath her chin. "So I've heard. I still don't understand why she was chosen for everything she was, though. Maybe if she hadn't been, she wouldn't..."

"Would not have died?" Sheik finished the sentence, and sighed when Elenna nodded. Did the girl just not grasp it, or did she not want to? Having an explanation for why both her parents died didn't make anything easier, especially if it wasn't something that could conceivably have ever been different. "The Sheikah have always protected the royal family. Your mother was the last remaining, so she took on the duty of protecting Zelda. Had she not, had there been someone else to do it, you likely would not have come into being. Which option is more reassuring?"

Elenna had to admit, though somewhat grudgingly, that he had a point. She thought about it, and nodded, conceding defeat. "Point taken. Still, I wish they hadn't died. All this..." She motioned around the barren stone walls, then ran her hand through her loose hair with a sigh. "I wasn't ready. I don't know if I'll _ever_ be ready, really."

"You will be. I am here to see to that." On impulse, Sheik leaned closer and reassuringly laid his hand on Elenna's shoulder. As his dark skin touched her own pale flesh, it seemed as though a jolt of energy ran up his arm and straight to the pit of his stomach. She jumped back, staring at him with those wide violet eyes; it appeared the same had happened to her, judging by the way she had unfolded herself and was rubbing at her abdomen.

Then something happened that Sheik never would have thought he would do in a million years. He panicked. Rising swiftly to his feet, he walked towards the doorway of her room, calling over his shoulder as he beat a hasty retreat from the Shadow Temple. "It is time you slept. I will come to get you when I have gathered the needed tools for our training."

Elenna stared in abject, bewildered silence as Sheik left her view. Had she done something wrong? Or had he perhaps felt that same little shock of awareness as she did? She rubbed at her stomach again as she remembered it, and the way that tickling in the back of her mind had increased in intensity. What did it all mean? Not knowing things frustrated her, and she huffed in irritation as she made her way to the pile of pillows, blankets, and furs that made up the nest she called her bed.

It was going to be a long, sleepless day for the both of them.


	4. Chapter Three

Yes! It's a miracle! I wrote a chapter! My writer's block seems to have let up a bit, so I decided to see if I could finish up this chapter, which has been sitting halfway done for.. well a few months now. I know it's not the best but it works. :) Please leave a review! I need encouragement if I'm to write more, on this story as well as any of my various others. Thanks!

* * *

Elenna woke late into the afternoon that day, and turned onto her back, for some reason expecting to see Sheik staring down at her. The fact that he wasn't there surprised her, then annoyed her; why should he be there anyway? He wasn't her damned keeper, and had he been watching her sleep, she would've brought down her mighty wrath upon his bandaged head.

Still, she was curious when she stepped out of the Temple, expecting to see Sheik sitting somewhere waiting impatiently for her or something, and didn't see a trace of him. She even passed through the Graveyard to the shack he apparently claimed as his own, and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she popped her head in and looked around. He wasn't there.

More annoyed than worried, she decided he could find her when he decided to buckle down and get to training her. For the time being, she was going to go swimming. The ride from Kakariko Village to Lake Hylia gave her a chance to ponder a few things, like why he seemed so reluctant to talk about her mother. As a person, Elenna hadn't known much about her mother, besides who she was and what she did. This fact bothered her to no end, but there wasn't much she could do about it. No one was quite willing to talk about Impa, even those who she considered closest to her; Kaepora, Zelda, Link, and Nabooru.

Melantha's abrupt halt alerted her to the fact that they'd reached the Lake, and the pristine water beckoned to her. Allowing the horse to graze at her will, Elenna made her way to that small island via the rope bridges, and after looking around to make sure no one else was there, she stepped behind the tree. Her clothes were removed and dropped to the ground, before she leapt into the water with a laugh. It was a bit chilly, and once she returned to the surface, gasping for air, she shivered. A sound from the island had her turning to look, instinctively crossing her arms over her chest. Only the tree met her eyes, though she was suspicious, and swam a bit further from the little pillar of land, completely oblivious to the crimson eyes that watched her from above.

----------

Days passed, until finally a whole week had come and gone, with no sign of Sheik. Elenna's irritation reached the boiling point, and she was ready for a confrontation when she awoke on one particularly sunny morning. It promised to be a cheerful day, which just made her all the more angry. On her way into the Temple, desirous of kicking some monster ass, she was halted by the voice of the person she most wanted to yell at speaking from the shadows behind her.

"Where do you think you are going? We begin your training today."

"Oh, so after a week of keeping me on edge, no word whatsoever, suddenly _you_ decide it's time to start my training?" Elenna whirled to face Sheik, her voice dripping with sarcasm. It matched the icy smile on her lips, though her eyes might as well have had flames in them. She was one mad girl. "Well you know what? I don't think so. You kept me waiting, so now _I'm_ going to keep _you_ waiting."

Though the expression went unseen, Sheik's eyebrows shot skyward as she turned away from him and stormed deeper into the recesses of the Temple. She was a spitfire, that was for sure, but her temper had to be controlled or she would never survive any true dangers that could rise up in the land. Silent as death, he slipped after her, moving with unnatural speed. Before she'd even gotten six feet, he came up behind her and grabbed her hair tightly at the base of its long braid.

Elenna stopped in her tracks, eyes wide, and screamed. As he began to drag her backwards, she clawed at his painful grip, yelling obscenities all the while. Had he not been trying to teach her a lesson, Sheik would've chuckled at the language. Who would've thought someone so beautiful could have such a foul mouth?

He turned and tossed her to the floor as they reached the antechamber, crouching down and leaning forward till his face was barely an inch from hers. His intention was to intimidate her, to try and instill a few important facts in her, but all he found himself thinking at that moment was how easy it would have been to kiss her, and how much he wanted to. But he would not, no matter how tempting; she was his pupil. "Lesson number one: Do not turn your back on an enemy if they could conceivably still attack."

"You're supposed to be _helping_ me, not _hurting_ me, you jerk." Elenna rubbed lightly at her tender scalp, then glared at Sheik. One balled-up fist flew towards his face, but was stopped mid-swing as a strong hand clamped around her wrist, squeezing slightly. She gasped, and tried not to wince; she could almost feel the bones shifting beneath his powerful grip.

"I _am_ helping you, Elenna. I do not like to think all our lessons will have to be this way, but if you do not control your temper and be at least somewhat respectful, I am afraid that is how it will be." Seeing that she was fighting not to show how much pain he was causing her, he released her wrist and stood. That hand was then offered to help her up, his tone softened for her benefit. "I am sorry I hurt you. Shall we try to work this out?"

Elenna looked at his hand, then up to his mostly hidden face, her expression wary and skeptical as she rubbed gently at her throbbing wrist. She knew that she needed Sheik's help, and she couldn't afford to drive him away, but did he really have to be so damn frustrating? Sighing reluctantly, she placed her hand in his, but nearly let go again as that same jolt from before skittered across her nerve endings. He pulled her to her feet and hastily relinquished his grasp on her, moving towards the Temple's exit.

"Come. There is much daylight to be had, and we will work until it is gone."

----------

Before they could truly begin, Sheik needed to know what Elenna could do. So he sat on a gravestone and told her to show him what she could do so far. Her impressive display of skill with weapons had him nodding in approval, though mentally he admitted there was more that could be done. Her magical abilities were what truly had him concerned, and he asked her to demonstrate those next.

The wolf-like magical attack completely decimated the Poe that had decided to investigate all the ruckus, and Elenna turned to look at Sheik with a beaming, if slightly tired, grin. It faded swiftly as she saw him shaking his head, turning to a frown as she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "What? It's all I can do."

"It would appear I more than have my work cut out for me." Her angry growl made him arch a brow, giving her a slightly reprimanding look. Which she, of course, totally ignored. "You use far too much energy on such a simple attack. There is a great well of power inside you, but you have yet to fully tap into it. If you keep doing things the way you have been, you will kill yourself trying to draw on your strength without knowing how to do it properly."

She groaned in dismay, flopping to the ground and hanging her head in defeat. Her appearance tugged at his heart, and he wasn't able to stop himself as he moved closer and knelt before her, lifting a hand and gently grasping her chin in his fingertips, tilting her face up so he could see her eyes. He couldn't ignore the jolt that shot through him, but he tried; boosting Elenna's confidence was key at the moment. If she had no confidence, she would never be able to attain even a percentage of what she was capable of. "Do not despair. I am here to help you with these things. You will be a formidable foe to evil by the time I am done with you."

Elenna bit down on her lower lip, wondering if he could hear how fast her heart was beating. It pounded in her ears, how could he not hear it? Nodding at his words, she brought a hand up, touching her fingertips to the hair that hid the left side of his face. What did he look like under all these coverings, she wondered? Was he deformed? Unattractive? Or was it simply for a mysterious effect? "Why do you hide your face?"

Sheik jerked away from her touch, rising to his feet. No one had come that close to touching his face in centuries, and the last person to see his face uncovered had been Impa, when she was but a young girl, even younger than Elenna was now. Thinking of his current charge's mother hardened his resolve, and his voice became cold as he spoke. "You will meditate all day, every day. I want you to focus on an image; a closed flower, glowing with light, which holds your power. I want you to picture it opening, and the power flowing into you. Until you are able to do this effortlessly, we will do nothing more."

Bewildered at his terse instructions, she watched in silence as he turned and walked into the few shadows cast by the morning sun, fading into their depths. He was gone. Elenna felt like crying, though she wasn't sure why. And that bothered her. She hadn't cried since her mother's death, why would she cry over the harsh words of a man who meant nothing to her? Suddenly the daylight seemed far too bright, and she fled from it, seeking out the safety of her room and its familiar trappings.

----------

A little under two weeks was spent 'meditating' as Sheik had called it. Elenna thought the man had lost his mind. Every day, she sat in her cold stone room, trying to block out all exterior sensations, and focus inward. Concentrating on that damned flower. On the twelfth day, Elenna was more than ready to give up; she felt no different, besides being able to concentrate more fully on even the most mundane of things, and she was convinced this exercise was nothing more than a tactic to annoy her. Frustrated and tired, she kicked a pillow across the room, wishing it was Sheik.

"You will get nowhere by taking your anger out on inanimate objects."

Elenna jumped and whirled to face the intruder. As she did, she instinctively threw her right hand forward, as though to hurl the dagger she usually kept strapped to her wrist, which wasn't there. Instead, she felt _something_ well up within her, and from her palm shot a thin strand of glowing purplish energy, which wrapped with lightning speed around Sheik's neck.

She wasn't sure who was more surprised by this; the fact that Sheik was actually showing his shock was probably the deciding factor. Until Elenna realized something odd. She could see his face. The bandages were gone from the crown of his head, revealing the entirety of his shoulder-length, shaggy blond hair, and the material that was usually bunched around the lower half of his face was missing too. Only the bangs falling across his left eye remained to hide his features.

"..Impressive. Now, if you would kindly remove this, we can get on with your training." It took him a few moments, but Sheik finally schooled his face back into its usual impassive expression, gesturing at the whip-like energy strand. His heart was still beating wildly in his chest, and he fought the urge to claw at the tightness around his throat, knowing it would do no good. He hadn't expected Elenna to do this, let alone so soon; it had taken her mother months to even be able to produce a flicker of such Shadow energy.

"I.. I don't know how. But I'll try." Hesitantly, she flicked her wrist, and was relieved to see the whip dislodge itself from around his neck and fade away. She sighed, pushing her hair back from her face with shaking hands. Aware of the fact that she was being stared at, she looked up at him, and blurted out the first thing that popped in her head. "You're not hiding your face."

"Observant." Sheik rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he stared down at Elenna. She frowned, and stepped closer, reaching up to move the hair from across his left eye.

"Why are you still hiding?" Before Sheik could react, she'd moved those bangs aside, and was gazing at the upper-left portion of his face. The eye was the same crimson as its twin, save for a line of gold ringing the pupil. What was _around_ his eye was what really caught her attention; a tattoo of the Eye of the Sheikah in thin lines of black ink, that seemed to gleam like dark water. Mesmerized, her fingertips moved to touch it.. only for her wrist to be caught in a mercilessly tight grip, that made her gasp in pain.

"..Never.. touch my face.. again." The words were snarled in the shocked Elenna's face as Sheik released her wrist and stepped back, shifting his bangs to cover the marking. It even covered his eyelid, she saw in the brief moment it lowered, before those dark blond locks were over that portion of his face again. She lowered her eyes to the floor as his gaze turned back to her, the remaining visible eye glittering angrily. She really hadn't meant to make him mad.. but unfortunately her curiosity seemed to have that effect on more serious people.. like Sheik, apparently.

"Sorry..." Sheik sighed and shook his head, sitting down on the cold stone floor and placing his hands on his knees.

"Your apologies are unnecessary. I know you will not do it again. Sit.. we will train now."

----------

Elenna collapsed in bed late that night, exhausted beyond measure. Sheik had pushed her so hard she nearly cried with him sitting right there in front of her. It felt as though her mind had been stretched like a piece of warm taffy, and her body didn't feel much better. But at least it seemed she was finally able to tap into that well of strength Sheik had mentioned. Rolling tiredly onto her side, she watched with pleasure as the numerous candles in the cold stone room sprung to life with simply her wish to do so. It didn't tire her out at all!

"You are supposed to be resting, young Sage."

Eyes of dark violet whipped towards the few remaining shadows, from which that voice seemed to issue. Her suspicions were confirmed as Sheik, once again with the wrappings around his head and the material pulled around the lower half of his face, stepped forward from the darkness lurking in her doorway. His arms were folded across his chest, and the one visible eyebrow was arched; he seemed to be chastising her, albeit a bit playfully. Which was rather new. She scowled at him, sticking her tongue out before she snuggled deep into the coverings on her bed.

"I know. And I'm certainly tired enough to sleep. I just feel.."

"Restless?" Elenna nodded, and Sheik walked over to the mound of furs and pillows, sitting down next to it. "You are excited by your increasing ability to use these powers of yours. Yet you are anxious that you will not be what you think everyone expects you to become."

"..Stop reading my mind. That's not very nice, you know." His laughter made her shiver, it was such a deep, pleasant sound.

"That is what we need to focus on next. Your ability to read minds. ..As well as blocking the attempts of others to read your mind." Sheik jumped as her sharp eyes opened wide and looked at him with a piercing clarity. Caught off guard, he didn't slam up his mental walls until she had already been prodding at his mind for several moments. He glared at her, irritated by the smirk she wore.

"You're not telling me something. I want to know what you meant.. when you were thinking about helping me See."

Sheik stood, his glare intensifying. Elenna fought not to quail beneath that fearsome look, instead sitting upright and glaring back up at him. It was a battle of wills, one which she did _not_ intend to lose. What she didn't expect was for Sheik to simply walk away from her, uttering a terse order as he went.

"Sleep. We have much to do in the morning."

Once he was out of her sight, Elenna growled and hurled a pillow after him, still glaring at where his back had been. What an infuriating man!


	5. Chapter Four

Here it is, folks.. chapter four. Sorry it took me so long to get out.. I've been on a bit of a dry spell when it comes to this fic. I'll try and update more though in the future, promise!

* * *

Dawn came and went, with Elenna still fast asleep in bed. Sheik was an impatient man naturally, but he decided to give Elenna the benefit of the doubt; maybe she was meditating or something. As the day passed by with no sign of the young Sage, Sheik realized what was going on. The sun was high in the sky when he finally ventured into the Shadow Temple, and to Elenna's chamber. Sure enough, there she was, curled up in her nest of a bed, tangled in a silken sheet. He did a double-take at the sight of pale flesh peeking between gaps of the cloth. Was he hallucinating, or was Elenna.. naked?

Crimson eyes widened as Elenna shifted, the sheet sliding lower on her petite form. Black silk draped across the slope of her breasts, almost fully baring one milk-white globe; the sheet wrapped tightly around her waist and dipped dangerously low on her hips, her legs entirely exposed along with the curve of her hipbone. For some reason, the sight of her hand draped so innocently across her hip captivated him; his eyes remained riveted there, until the feeling of being watched became almost painfully strong.

Reluctantly, wary of what he would see, Sheik let his gaze wander up Elenna's body until it landed on her face. Sure enough, she was staring at him, with a look of pure fury. There seemed to be flames dancing in her eyes. He was ever so thankful for the cloth that covered the lower half of his face; it hid the blush of embarrassment that filled his cheeks. But of course, in an effort to try and circumvent her wrath, he went into lecture mode.

"You are lucky I was not a minion of evil. I could have killed you easily."

This, it turned out, was _not_ the best thing to say.

Elenna's already pale face became several shades lighter, her lips pressing into a thin line as her hands gripped the bit of sheet that covered her bosom. Sheik, believing that he had managed to scare her, took a step forward, thinking that now she would apologize and seek some kind of comfort from him. Imagine his surprise when he found a heavy silver candlestick being hurled at his head. It was followed swiftly by several more, as well as a multitude of other objects; books, pillows, small statues, everything. From all corners of the room they came, accompanied by the shrill voice of Elenna.

"I'm not sure what's worse, that you were _watching_ me while I was half-naked and asleep, or that you would try to pretend you weren't by making some _lame_ excuse and starting to _lecture_ me! Some teacher _you_ are! You're just a dirty _pervert_! _Out_! Get _out_ of my room! **_OUT_**!!"

Each emphasized word was marked by something smacking into Sheik's body. Had he not been fearing for his life, he would have marveled at the ease with which Elenna exercised the telekinetic powers he hadn't even known she possessed. As it was, he found himself covering his head with his arms to protect it from the missiles as he bolted out of Elenna's room. He barely passed through the opening when he heard the stone door slam shut behind him.

For several minutes, Sheik sat in the corridor outside Elenna's room, assessing the damage he'd sustained and mentally wondering at this talent his pupil had unintentionally discovered. He also made sure to remember that she got pale when angry.. not scared. That was something he felt sure he would need to keep in mind.

Eventually, he decided to try approaching her again. Inching closer to the door, he placed his ear against it and listened intently. There were sounds coming from within, what sounded like rustling cloth and the familiar voice of Elenna. It seemed that she was talking to herself. The only words he really caught were a few expletives and what sounded like his name. That made him wince; he really had made her mad. His only choice now was to try and mend the situation. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the verbal beating he was undoubtedly about to receive.

"Elenna.. I apologize for startling you, and observing you while you slept. Had I known you were in such a state, I would not have gone into your room. As it is, I can make no excuses as to why I stared at you, for I am unsure why I did. ..But you really should be more careful. Had I been an enemy, you would undoubtedly be dead by now."

The last word had hardly left his lips when the door swung open. Unprepared for the sturdy surface against which he had been leaning to move, Sheik tumbled into the room and only just managed to catch his balance. When he turned to look at Elenna, his jaw dropped; once again, he was thankful for the cloth that hid the lower half of his face.

She looked nothing like the sensual young girl he had seen less than an hour before. Her long hair was braided tightly against her scalp, circling around her head; her garb was almost identical to that of the Hero of Time, with a dark grey under-tunic and breeches, black boots, and a black over-tunic. Combined with the blank look on her face and the smoldering fire of anger in her eyes, she looked somehow older and undeniably formidable. Had Sheik been a stranger, or an enemy, he would have feared her.

Instead, he felt his heart stop beating. How was it possible for her to look even more beautiful than normal?

Sheik realized he was staring again when he heard Elenna clear her throat, obviously annoyed. Assuming his usual stance with arms crossed over his chest, he arched his visible eyebrow and waited for her to speak. Would she accept his apology? If not, it would make training her a bit harder.

"Let's just get something straight here. This Temple recognizes me as its protector. So, in its own way, it protects me. Old magic. You of all people should know this, Mister Never-Aging-Never-Dying-Sheikah-Man. It keeps out the baddies when it knows I'm vulnerable, and if I feel threatened by you, it'll keep you out too, Sheikah blood or not. So just refrain from being a voyeur again, and we'll get along fine, got it?"

Silence reigned after Elenna finished speaking. Inwardly, she was patting herself on the back for managing to keep her voice calm. Not only was she still quite mad at Sheik, but remembering the look she'd seen in his visible eye when he was staring at her and unaware she was watching him.. it made her feel funny inside. It wasn't exactly a feeling she liked, mainly because in some way, she _did_ like it. The promise that look held... She shivered, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Sheik in an effort to hide it. Was he just going to stand there, or what?

"..I think we need to find a way for you to control that telekinetic ability without having to be angry. It could be a formidable weapon." Elenna's temper flared at the calmly spoken words from her teacher, before she let her hands fall to her sides and her head drop. So it was back to business.

Maybe she'd just imagined that light of desire in his eye.

----------

By sunset, Elenna was levitating everything in her room without even the slightest bit of strain. This included Sheik, who was looking noticeably displeased by the fact that he was hovering upside-down and surrounded by revolving objects. In short, it looked like a very odd model of a solar system, with Sheik as the sun. Although, considering the waves of irritation that were practically rolling off the Sheikah male, it was more like a solar system with a black sun. Or so Elenna mused.

"Are you quite finished wreaking vengeance upon me for this morning?" One pointed ear flickered as she turned to look at him, an innocent smile on her lips. A little too innocent, Sheik thought. And how right he was. Before he could blink, he was thrown out of her room, the door again slamming shut behind him.

"Sure am. And you know what? I say we're done training for today! Come back in a couple of days. I'm going riding with Link, Zelda, and Nabooru tomorrow." Stifling giggles behind her hand, Elenna tiptoed up to the door to listen for Sheik's departure. When she heard no footsteps, she frowned a bit and drew back, placing her hands on her hips with a frown. "He must've done that shadow disappear-y thingy he does."

"Correct." Whirling around, Elenna was just in time to see Sheik step out of the shadows on the far side of her room. His one visible eye blazed angrily, fixated on her, and she instinctively moved away. Her back met with the cold stone door, and that was when she knew she was trapped. Strong hands gripped her upper arms tightly, making her whimper; she was obviously afraid, even as she stared defiantly up at him from her meager height. "Let us make a deal, young Sage. I will refrain from antagonizing you, in exchange for you doing the same."

"Hmm..." Though still tense in his grasp, Elenna tilted her head, as though pondering his offer. A mischievous gleam leapt into her eyes, even as she smiled sweetly at him. "I would agree to that, except for one small problem."

Sheik should've known immediately that he was in trouble. But instead he decided to trust her, and relinquished his hold on her, arching his brow as he crossed his arms. "And what might that problem be?"

"I enjoy antagonizing you, and have no intention of stopping." Even as she spoke, Elenna was preparing herself for the strike; the last word passed her lips, and her booted foot impacted his left shin. Slipping away from him as she flung the door open, she ran full-tilt out of her room and the Temple, into the graveyard where rain pelted down on her. She was nearly to the first row of tombstones when a figure hurtled out of the darkness in front of her, colliding roughly with the petite female.

Elenna stared dazedly up at the figure on top of her, gasping for breath. A crimson eye glared down at her, filled with fury, and much to her surprise, a pupil ringed with gold and a crimson iris peered out from behind a curtain of dirty-blond bangs. Panting due to his sudden tackle and his weight atop her slender form, Elenna made to rise and was startled back into full awareness by the feel of strong hands grasping her wrists, as well as Sheik's body straddling hers, pinning her effectively against the ground. A mixture of fear and anger welled up within her, urging her struggling to increase in intensity. The growl in his voice made her become immediately still, though her lips twisted into a snarl.

"I am not your enemy, Elenna Lilith Demhri. But that can easily change. I could be your worst fucking nightmare." Lowering his face till their noses nearly touched, Sheik stared into Elenna's eyes and waited for her to submit to him. Still, she stared back, not letting her fear show.. only the anger that bubbled just beneath the surface. It made him growl in frustration, not only at her, but at himself for finding her strong spirit so appealing. "Damnit, you stubborn girl! When will you understand I am the only one who can help you? If you do not let me do what I came here for, you and all your friends are going to _die_."

That got her attention. All the fight drained out of her, replaced by disbelief and a vaguely horrified look. Her voice was shaking when she whispered angrily, her hands curling into fists. "You're lying. There's no way the lives of everyone can depend on me."

"You just proved your ignorance. You are the Sage of Shadow, whether you want to be or not. Without a Sage, the power of the Shadow Medallion has no way to hold the Seal that imprisons Ganondorf. If there is no one of Sheikah blood to watch the Temple, and to keep that channel between the Medallion and the Seal open, Ganondorf will be able to escape his imprisonment and wreak havoc on these lands once again." Reluctantly, Elenna realized Sheik was telling the truth. Her lips pressed into a thin line, her eyes hardening with determination. He sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Now, you understand the burden you bear. Will you stop fighting me?"

Elenna said nothing. Moments passed until Sheik opened his eyes and looked down at her again, surprised to find her gazing at him with a sort of sadness that tugged at his heartstrings. What was it about this girl that made his heart more alive than it had been in millennia? The sound of her voice snapped him out of his musings, the softly spoken words barely heard above the pitter-patter of the rain.

"Will you stop treating me like a child?"

Considering her request, Sheik released his hold on her wrists and placed his hands on either side of her head. "What would have me treat you as?"

"An adult. That's what I am, after all." His low chuckle had her grimacing, furrowing her brow in annoyance. "What's funny?"

"When you start acting like an adult, I will treat you like one." Expecting angry words, Sheik was taken entirely off guard by Elenna's hands weaving into his hair as she arched her back, purposefully pressing herself against him. He could feel the curves of her shapely body even through the two tunics, his eyes going wide with shock as they met hers, the dark violet hues peeking seductively through thick eyelashes, matching the tone of her voice.. honey sweet and laced with a promise he hadn't contemplated in eons.

"I'm more adult than you're willing to admit, Sheik. What do I have to do to convince you?"

In a flash, Sheik pushed himself off of and away from her entirely. Elenna blinked, confused by his sudden absence, and propped herself up on her elbows, looking around to see where he'd gone. He stood not far away, his back to her, tugging the white material up around the lower half of his face again.

"Childish tricks will have the opposite effect of what you desire. Refrain from such idiocy and let me do my job." Without a backward glance, he strolled off into the shadows and disappeared. Elenna couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes, and even indulged in them when she was settled comfortably in her bed once more.

----------

When Sheik went to Elenna's chambers the next day, she was nowhere to be found. Her room was cold and everything was in its place; even her nest was tidy, which told him she hadn't slept there that night. And despite the fact that he was highly attuned to her aura, he couldn't feel her anywhere. He was entirely unaware of where she had gone, and standing in the cold stone of her room, he panicked.

Unsure of where else he could go, he melded into the shadows of the Temple antechamber, to reappear in the Castle.. specifically, in Zelda's study. The young queen, bent over a stack of papers, was oblivious to his presence until he stepped forward and spoke. "Queen Zelda, I require your assistance."

"Eek!" Dropping her quill, Zelda turned wide eyes to Sheik, placing a gloved hand across her rapidly beating heart. Taking a deep breath, she laughed nervously, slumping back in her chair. "By the Goddesses, Sheik! You scared me half to death."

"My apologies." Crimson eyes glanced about the room, before he walked over to Zelda's desk and stood before it, arms hanging listlessly at his sides. He was fidgety, shifting his weight constantly from one foot to the other. "I did not mean to startle you, but I have a problem, and I desperately need your help."

For a moment, all Zelda could do was blink in utter bewilderment. Something the ageless Sheikah hero couldn't handle? It must be serious. Frowning, she leaned forward and clasped her hands atop the desk. "I shall do whatever I can to help, Sheik. What is the problem?"

"..Has Elenna come here sometime between last night and this morning?" Behind his facial coverings, he was struggling to control his expression; even though his face was unseen, he must keep his emotions on a tight rein. But he was worried about Elenna. The look of alarm on Zelda's face made his fear all the more potent, and he clenched his hands into fists.

"No. Why? Is she not at the Temple?" Sheik shook his head, and she stood quickly, hiking her skirts up a bit as she made her way around the desk and to the door, motioning for him to follow. "And you cannot sense her anywhere?"

"No. I cannot." It pained him to admit it, but if Zelda was going to help him, he had to tell her all the facts. Following the queen as she nearly ran through the halls, he almost groaned in dismay. Where could Elenna be? "Are you not attuned to her presence?"

"I am, but I cannot feel her if she is a certain distance away. I cannot feel her now." Glancing over her shoulder at Sheik, Zelda frowned and picked up the pace. Though she couldn't see his face, she could feel the tumultuous emotions he was undoubtedly struggling to control. A set of double doors was slammed open by the worried queen, and all the guards in the barracks, Link among them, leapt to their feet.

"Zelda?" Seeing the worry on Zelda's face, and the hovering form of Sheik behind her, Link nearly ran to his sister's side, pulling the barracks door closed behind him. He was all business now. "What's wrong?"

"Elenna is missing, and neither Sheik nor I can sense her anywhere." Now that she was with her brother, Zelda let the strong facade she forced herself to maintain as queen fall away. Biting her lower lip and wringing her hands fearfully, she looked at her brother with pleading eyes. "What should we do?"

"You stay here and see if she shows up. Sheik, you come with me. I think I know where she probably is." Link gave Zelda a reassuring smile and turned away, running out of the Castle and to the stables with Sheik hot on his heels. Grabbing Epona and a roan gelding for Sheik, the Hero of Time pulled himself up onto the mare's back and waited for Sheik to mount up. When the Sheikah male was in the saddle, they both took off at a gallop.

When the got to the Field, Link turned hard to the right, making Sheik quite confused. But, he followed the green-clad man anyway. Soon enough, he realized where they were going.. the Gerudo Fortress. Sure enough, Link skidded to a halt in front of the boxy stack of buildings and, after dismounting, entered. Sheik followed, ignoring the looks the Gerudo sent his way. Link led them through several twisting passages and a few well hidden doors, until they came to a large door engraved with the symbol of the Spirit Medallion. Pausing, he knocked, and waited for a reply with a vaguely amused expression.

Soon enough, the door was pulled open just enough for the room's usual occupant to slip out, pulling the door closed behind her. Nabooru smiled at the sight of her fiance, but it faded as the Hero stepped aside to reveal Sheik, making the expression shift to a highly displeased frown. Placing her hands on her hips, the golden-eyed woman glared at the Sheikah male, though she spoke to Link. "..I understand why you're here, but what is _he_ doing here?"

"Elenna seems to be missing. I thought you might know where she is." Link had to bite back a smile; he knew just by the way Nabooru was acting towards Sheik that the Gerudo leader not only knew where Elenna was, but was hiding his adopted sister in her very quarters. But he could tell his woman was going to be difficult, which made him wonder.. what had happened to make Elenna leave, and to make Nabooru so made at Sheik?

"Maybe I do. Why should I tell him?" Now looking at Link, Nabooru jerked her head in Sheik's direction as she said 'him'. Sheik frowned, resisting the urge to throttle the infuriating Sage.

"It is my duty to train Elenna, you know this as well as any. How am I to accomplish this task if I cannot locate her?" There was a strong ward around the room, so if Elenna was inside, he wouldn't be able to feel her anyway. Crossing his arms, he glowered at Nabooru. Maybe Link could talk some sense into the woman. But it seemed his response just infuriated her further.

"You know what, screw your task. After what you did to her, I'll be damned if I let you come anywhere near her for a long while." Nabooru snapped at the masked man, and nearly leaped on him, but was held back by Link wrapping an arm around her waist. Baring her teeth in a snarl, she reluctantly settled back against her fiance, though her muscles were still tense and prepared for an attack.

"Do? What did Sheik do to Elenna?" Link frowned as he looked from Sheik to Nabooru, quite confused. Sheik made to respond, but before he could, Nabooru interrupted.

"Here. Let her tell you herself." Sliding out of Link's grasp, Nabooru opened the door to her rooms and shoved him inside, then pulled the door shut. Then she stood barring the way as Sheik attempted to enter, glaring daggers at the enigmatic male. "Don't even think about it. You know you can't get in this room if I don't want you in it, so you might as well just give up and go away. I won't let you anywhere near her till she's damn well ready to put up with you again."

"Nabooru--" His plea was cut off as the Sage of Spirit opened the door and went into the room with Link and Elenna, leaving Sheik quite alone in the corridor. Growling in frustration, he turned away and melded into the shadows, reappearing outside the Fortress. There, he mounted the gelding again and took off out of the Valley, heading to the Lake, mentally ranting about stubborn women and how much trouble they were.

----------

Night had fallen by the time Elenna finished telling Link what had happened between herself and Sheik. By the end of the tale, she was laying on a thick pile of pillows in Nabooru's chambers, her head on her adopted brother's lap and the older woman stroking her back. Link frowned, pushing some of Elenna's pale hair back from her tearstained face as he pondered what he'd been told, and the overall message that had gone unspoken, but was obvious to him. Glancing at Nabooru, a question in his eyes, her frown and nod of agreement was all that he needed to know that what he perceived was in fact true.. if Nabooru realized it, it was fact. Laying his hand on Elenna's shoulder, Link sighed and spoke softly. "Elenna.. why don't you tell Sheik how you feel?"

"What are you talking about?" Sniffling, Elenna rubbed the tears from her eyes and sat up, tucking her knees beneath her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs. Her red-rimmed gaze turned to Link, lips twisted into a confused frown. "I don't feel anything for that man. He's infuriating, and frustrating, and cold-hearted, and.. and.. unbearable!"

Nabooru shook her head, smiling slightly as she ran her fingers through Elenna's long hair, drawing the young Sage's attention to her. "We can all see it. You just won't admit it to yourself."

Now Elenna was thoroughly befuddled. Tilting her head, she grimaced at Nabooru, then Link, before sighing. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Smiling, Link shook his head, wrapping one arm around Elenna's shaking shoulders. "Little sister.. you're in love with him."

Silence filled the room. Abruptly, Elenna shrugged out from under the arm of her adopted brother and stood, turning to face him and Nabooru. The anguish they saw clearly expressed on her face made their hearts cry out for her, and Link wanted nothing more than to wipe away her tears. "Am I really so transparent? If you can see how I feel about him, can everyone else? Can he? If so, I might as well die now and relieve myself of the humiliation, knowing that he's laughing behind my back."

"No, Elenna." Nabooru shook her head, extending her hand to the distraught girl. Reluctantly, Elenna took her friend's hand, letting the Gerudo pull her down onto the pillows again and hug her tightly. "Link and I know you so very well.. that's how we can see it. Zelda is probably the only other one that would be able to."

Link nodded in agreement, again pushing Elenna's hair back from her face. "Why do you think he would laugh at you if he knew how you felt?"

Elenna laughed, but there was no amusement in her tone.. just bitterness, choked with unshed tears. "I told you what he said to me.. what he did.. why would he ever love me? I'm just a burden to him..."

As she broke down in tears, Nabooru and Link shared a worried look over her bowed head. This had to be fixed somehow.


	6. Chapter Five

What's this? A new chapter? That's right! After long months of writer block, I was finally able to write! Enjoy, and please leave a review. Remember, authors need love too.

* * *

Sheik was back at Gerudo Fortress early the next day, pacing restlessly along the corridors where he'd followed Link previously. When he came to the door of Nabooru's rooms, he paused, pondering whether he really wanted to do this. Then he steeled his resolve; it wasn't a matter of desire, but necessity. Just as he lifted his hand to knock on the door, it opened a crack, allowing the Hero of Time himself to slip out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind him. Sheik saw, much to his dismay, that Link was very displeased. The Sheikah had forgotten how close the Hylian male was to his pupil. "..Is something the matter, Link?"

Link said nothing. It was a sure sign he was unhappy with something when he didn't speak at all. Instead, the blond male just arched a brow, looking at Sheik as if to say, 'Do you really think I'm that dumb?' Sheik's determination deflated, but his anger rose as he glowered at the other male. "I realize you are quite attached to Elenna, but it is necessary for me to continue her training. Please allow me to speak to her."

Again, Link spoke not a word, but he did shake his head in obvious refusal of Sheik's request. Sheik veritably growled, clenching his hands into fists, before he turned and stalked off. He obviously wasn't going to get anywhere talking to Link. Maybe he could appeal to Zelda's good nature.

--

..This, it turned out, was not an option either. As soon as Sheik melded out of the shadows into Zelda's study, he could just about feel that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the young queen. She stood at one of the large windows looking out onto the gardens, hands clasped behind her back. As he approached, making sure to let his footsteps be heard, sapphire blue eyes landed on him as she turned her head and looked over her shoulder, a single brow arching. "Sheik. How can I help you?"

"It is imperative that I continue Elenna's training, but she has hidden herself away in the Gerudo Fortress, and refuses to see me. She also has Nabooru and Link serving as bodyguards, and they will not even let me speak to her. I request that you persuade Elenna to cease with this foolishness."

Zelda was silent for a moment, before she turned her gaze back out the window. Sheik's shoulders slumped, and he lowered his head; it was as effective a dismissal as she had ever given him. "I am afraid I cannot do that, Sheik. Even if I wanted to, I could not simply order my sister of the heart around like a common servant. Considering what transpired between the two of you, I think you simply need to give Elenna some time. She shall come around eventually."

Sheik bit back a sigh, and turned away, melding effortlessly back into the shadows. He completely missed Zelda's parting comment. "..Although I cannot say I would blame her if she did not. You are a pompous ass, Sheik. I hope she gives you hell."

--

"Elenna, you can't hide here forever." Nabooru slipped through the massive doors and into her private chambers, Link just steps behind her. The couple crossed the room to where Elenna stood at a window, looking out into the distant Desert. It had been two weeks since the incident with Sheik, and Elenna hadn't left Nabooru's quarters in all that time. Now, she looked over her shoulder at her brother of the heart and her closest friend, smiling weakly.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd kick me out. Guess I overstayed my welcome."

Link shook his head, wrapping Elenna in a hug which she gratefully accepted. Nabooru, Link, and Zelda had been her sanity the past fourteen days, drawing her, for the most part, from the depression that had plagued her. Nabooru gently stroked Elenna's hair, smiling faintly. "Never. You're always welcome here, for as long as you'd like. But hiding isn't going to solve anything. And don't deny that's what you're doing! Because it is."

"He hurt you. Get him back." The women blinked, looking up at the Hero of Time as he said those words. He looked completely serious, a sparkle of mischief in his bright blue eyes.

Elenna and Nabooru both burst out laughing.

--

Sheik hadn't left the gravekeeper's shack, except to check Elenna's quarters in the Temple, since she'd hidden herself away at the Gerudo Fortress. He would go in at dawn and sunset to see if she'd returned, and it was the same every time. No sign of her.

On the dawn of the fifteenth day, Sheik stepped into Elenna's quarters, and stopped dead. She was there! ..But that wasn't what made him stare, gaping behind his face covering. It was what she was _wearing_.

Her slender, muscular form was encased in a bodysuit identical to his own, minus the white cloth draped across his chest and shoulders. She wore sturdy black boots, and had white cloth wrapped around her hands; her long hair was held back in an intricate plait, which swayed behind her as she turned her head and looked at him. He took an involuntary step backwards at the icy determination filling her dark violet eyes, matched by the steely emotionless tone of her voice.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. I wanted to reconnect with my friends. Shall we?"

Sheik could tell by the sheer lack of expression on her face.. that he was in for a lot of trouble.

--

"It is very simple, Elenna. You simply need to focus your mind. Feel it here." A bandaged fingertip tapped against the center of her forehead as Sheik continued his instruction. "And direct it there." That same finger pointed towards one of the people milling about below them. The two Sheikah were crouched atop a building in the Castletown, working on perfecting Elenna's ability to read minds.

"Understood." A brisk nod, and Elenna let all her mental powers congregate in that spot on her forehead. Sheik had called it the third eye; which made an odd sort of sense, now that she thought about it. Ignoring the sensation of pressure that gathered just beneath the skin, she nearly fell backwards as the woman's thoughts suddenly popped in her head, making Elenna's jaw drop. "..By the Goddess, are all people so corrupt?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Now, the average person is easy enough to read, but where you will encounter difficulty is in those who have powers of some sort, or who also have the ability to read others. Come, we will start simple and work our way up. Let us go to Darunia." Sheik extended his hand to Elenna, who simply gave him a bland look and walked away, dropping off the edge of the roof. Sheik sighed, and followed.

The girl was going to be the death of him.

--

Darunia, a challenge? That was a laugh. He was almost as easy to read as the people in the Castletown, Sage or no! Saria was also far from difficult, though she actually attempted to block Elenna's foray into her mind.

Nabooru, however, was another story entirely. Even following the Gerudo woman around, staying back and keeping her presence cloaked in shadow, Elenna only caught glimpses. Her frustration was evident to Sheik, who slid up behind the young Sheikah, murmuring in her ear. "The key is to find a chink in her mental armor. Everyone has one. You must slip in unnoticed, gather the necessary information, and leave."

Elenna nodded, though she was suddenly reluctant. Nabooru was her friend; did she really want to invade her privacy like that? Biting down on her lower lip, Elenna watched as Nabooru instructed her Gerudo in combat drills, concentrating intently and gently probing at Nabooru's mental wall. Almost on accident, she found the spot, and slipped into Nabooru's mind, only to quickly withdraw and bite back a laugh, her face twisted into an odd expression.

"Elenna? What is wrong? What did you see?" Sheik came in front of her, eyes narrowed as he took in the look on her face. He probed her mind, only to snap back, a hidden smile on his lips and amusement dancing in his eyes. "..Well, it seems the Hero and the Sage will have more to celebrate than their nuptials."

"I _really_ didn't need to see that. Link is like a _brother_ to me. Creeeeeeeeepy." She shuddered, sticking her tongue out in an expression of disgust. Sheik chuckled, gently gripping her upper arm and guiding her towards the exit of the Fortress.

"Such are the risks of seeing into the minds of others. But you have yet one more task to complete before the ultimate test is before you."

--

Zelda, it turned out, was like an impenetrable safe. Even distracted, staring out the window of her private study at her courtyard, Elenna couldn't come anywhere near seeing into the young queen's mind. A dull throbbing formed behind her eyes as she peered out of the shadows in which she and Sheik were hiding, thanks to the male's abilities, and those violet hues narrowed irritably. As her full lips curled into a silent snarl, she felt something within her well up in an uncontrollable tide, flying along that invisible connection to Zelda's mind, and effortlessly finding that little chink in the blonde Hylian's mental armor.

Elenna's jaw dropped at what she saw in her sister of the heart's thoughts. After a mere heartbeat of gazing into Zelda's consciousness, she yanked her awareness back and closed her eyes, unconsciously turning and hiding her face against Sheik's muscular chest. Stunned at the reaction from his slender pupil, Sheik frowned slightly as his arms slowly came around her frame, lightly rubbing her back, even as he gazed into her mind, gleaning from her thoughts what she'd seen in Zelda. The images that flashed in his mind made his cheeks color, thankful for the fact that they were hidden behind that sheltering cloth.

Still holding Elenna close, the shadows around them stirred and enveloped them, transporting the silent duo to Elenna's room within the Shadow Temple. Her shuddering form cleaving tightly to his, Sheik sighed and gently pressed his cheek to the top of her head, continuing to lightly rub her back, attempting to soothe her. It was only when her shuddering began to die that she spoke, her voice muffled by the fact that she was still hiding her face against his chest.

"Everyone has love.. love in some way.. Link and Nabooru, Zelda.. even Darunia, and Saria, and.. and I don't doubt someone can love that bitch of a fish... What's so bad about me that no one loves me?" When she looked up at him, her eyes were so sad and empty, tears causing a crystalline sheen to cover those violet depths, that Sheik felt his heart ache. For the first time that he could remember since his first lifetime, countless centuries ago, Sheik felt true agony, pain for another person.

He wanted nothing more than to make that pain go away.

Elenna gasped as she saw something spark in Sheik's one visible eye, the crimson iris darkening to a red so dark it was almost the color of blood. Before she could stop herself, her right hand lifted, pushing away the dirty blond spikes that fell across his other eye. That thin gold ring around his pupil was now a vibrant shade of amber, and the tattoo around that eye absolutely entranced her. It took the young Sheikah woman several moments to realize he wasn't stopping her as her hand ran up into his hair, dislodging the cap of bandages that hid the rest of those unruly locks from view. Emboldened by the fact that he wasn't stopping her, both hands fell to the white material draped over his chest, pushing it up and over his head, revealing the lower half of his face.

Sheik's hands wandered down to rest on Elenna's shapely hips as her gaze fell from his eyes to his lips. Her fingertips came to lightly dance across those lips, which were so full.. and soft, she realized. She went still as he kissed her fingers, moving her hand to join its twin in resting on the back of his neck, her fingers curling into his hair. As her gaze rose and their eyes locked again, time seemed to slow almost to a halt, his head lowering as her face tilted up.

Barely a heartbeat of space separated their lips, when a shock of purple energy arced between the two sets of slightly parted tiers. Sheik's entire body tensed when he saw her eyes go glassy and distant, his arms coiling tightly around her waist when she suddenly slumped in his grasp, almost boneless. Her voice was no more than a whisper, breathed against his lips.

_"When shadow joins with shadow, the brightness of two suns will triumph over darkness. Shadow leaving makes the shadow come, suffering begins as suffering ends. The dawning of a new world will set all to rights..."_

Sheik stared at Elenna intently as she dragged in a ragged breath, her eyes slowly clearing, only to leave her staring up at him in dazed confusion. Absently licking her lips, she gave him a tremulous smile, and laughed weakly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I think.. you should rest. You have done much today.. your mind and body are both tired." In an undeniably protective gesture, Sheik knelt and easily lifted Elenna into his arms, right cradling her back as his left curled beneath her knees. Holding her slender frame close, he moved over to the nest of blankets and pillows, setting her gently on it before he pulled back. She made to protest, but all he did was shake his head, giving her a stern look, though he was inwardly surprised when she nodded and nestled into the blankets, looking up at him with a question in her eyes.

Retrieving the scraps of white cloth from the floor, Sheik left her room without a backwards glance, quickly pulling the covering over his head to hide his lower face, before hurriedly rewinding the bandages around the crown of his skull. Within moments, he melded into the shadows of the antechamber and was gone.

--

"It looks like everything is progressing exactly as planned..." A deep voice rumbled ominously, muscular hand clad in a black gauntlet waved over the surface of a dark mirror, making the image in its surface ripple and fade. Golden eyes peered out of a dark-skinned, regal face as the man slowly turned to gaze at his companion, pristine white fang-like teeth bared in a feral grin, ignoring the vibrant red strands that fell across his face. That hand extended, calloused fingers curling in a beckoning gesture. "Soon, we'll be able to make our move. And it will all belong to us."

Soft laughter echoed as the shorter, more slender individual moved closer to her male companion. A fine-boned, white-fleshed hand was placed within his, a stark contrast to his enveloping darkness. Eagerly sinking against him as he pulled her close, his free hand coming to rest on her hip, the sapphires dangling at ears flashed in the low light, rivaling the sparkle in her violet eyes as the woman smiled up at her lover with a low purr. "We'll rule this wretched land.. and finally have our vengeance on those who wronged us."

Their laughter melded, before his head lowered, sealing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Oh noes. :O What could this be? Plotting and vengeance never mean anything good for the forces of light! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of.. The New Chronicles of Hyrule.


	7. Chapter Six

Woot! Two chapters in two days! Go me! Leave me love! LOVE I TELL YOU LOVE!

* * *

Rapid footsteps heralded the rushing green-clad form, speeding past sunbeams that slanted through massive windows, moments before hands encased in gauntlets lifted and unceremoniously shoved open the heavily ornamented double doors with a crash. Two sets of identical sapphire eyes collided as Zelda whipped around from staring out into the courtyard, to find herself looking into her brother's grave facade. She immediately knew something was very, very wrong. "Link? What is it?"

As Zelda crossed to stand in front of her desk, Link closed the doors behind him and rushed over, his low voice undeniably troubled. "The Water Temple is sealed up and no one can find Princess Ruto."

Silence reigned as the twins stared at each other with nearly identical expressions of barely controlled dismay, before Zelda sighed, leaning into her brother as his arms came around her. "I was afraid this would happen. She has always been so spiteful.. ever since you denied her."

"We'll find out what's going on and fix it. I promise." Lightly stroking his sister's golden hair, Link pulled back and pressed a kiss to Zelda's forehead, then turned and left the study. Zelda watched him go, then went back to the window, hands clasped behind her as she gazed into the courtyard. Everything hovered on the brink of destruction, and she didn't know what to do.

--

There was no sound, no light permeating the cold room where Elenna slept. Nothing to alert her to the fact that anything was even wrong. Abruptly, her eyes snapped open, and within the span of a heartbeat she was on her feet, unconsciously flicking a wrist and setting light to the candles within her room. Something just felt _wrong_, though what exactly it was, she couldn't say. As she went to collect her knives, the gleam of silver in her peripheral vision drew her attention to the far corner of the room. Slowly moving over, she carefully lifted the sheathed blade, gazing curiously at the small piece of paper tied to the hilt, which bore a short note in precise letters.

_For when knives are not enough. Use it well._

The faintest of smiles quirked her lips. Sheik. It could only be from Sheik. Casting aside the note, she pulled the sword from its sheath, admiring the gleam of candle light on the four feet of slightly curved metal. It was the engraving just below the hilt that intrigued her most; the Sheikah eye, with the symbol from the Shadow Medallion beneath it. Giving a firm nod, she pushed the sword back into its sheath, then quickly settled a simple belt at her hips, attaching the sword to it firmly. Without a backwards glance, she ran into the antechamber, then into the Shadow Temple itself.

Whatever it was that her bond with the Shadow Temple had alerted her to, she didn't know, but as Elenna crept swiftly through the various passages of the temple, it only got stronger. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stirred and stood on end, one pointed ear giving a single twitch, before she abruptly dove forward, tucking her body in on itself so that she landed on her right shoulder and rolled, a mere hairsbreadth ahead of the two massive, crooked blades that slammed into the floor. Right where she'd been standing.

As she whirled around, her left hand pulled the blade from its sheath with the rasp of metal against leather, barely blocking the swipe of one Stalfos sword, and jumping over the other. Years of practice fighting the skeletal warriors, no matter it was with knives instead of a sword, made the next part easy. Dodging swiftly around one Stalfos, a single powerful blow severed its head from its neck; she backflipped to avoid a downward strike from the other, then rushed forward and thrust her sword just beneath its ribcage, severing its spine. As the two halves toppled, it was far from difficult to stab the bare cranium, ending the creature's pseudo-life.

Wiping sweat from her brow, she slipped the sword back into the sheath, and turned to continue deeper into the temple. But at the first step, she heard an ominous crack, and looked down just in time to see the stones crumble beneath her. A scream was torn from her lips when she began to fall into the chasm, only to gasp when strong hands curled around one of hers. Looking up, she found herself gazing into a crimson eye that blazed vibrantly. "Sheik!"

There was no reply from the stoic Sheikah warrior as he hauled Elenna out of the bottomless pit, right arm wrapping around her waist once he had her on her feet and steady. She was given no chance to respond as he kneeled just enough to put his shoulder to her stomach, and when he straightened again, she was draped over him like a sack. Ignoring the young Sage's indignant sputters, he took off out of the temple proper at top speed, heading back to her room, where he set her down, his hands coming to gently grasp her shoulders. His single visible eye seemed almost to gaze into her soul. "Are you all right, Elenna? You are not harmed?"

"No, I.. I got the feeling something was wrong, in the Temple. I went to go see if I could find what it was, and.. and I got attacked by two Stalfos. Then the floor.. it.. well, you know. You saved me." She stared up at him, licking her lips.. then frowned as her brow furrowed. "How did you know where I was? How were you able to grab me before I fell?"

"I was in the temple. I was not far away when I heard the Stalfos attack, and saw as you killed them.. it was a good thing I came when I did." Elenna was shocked when he pulled her close, his arms wrapping tightly around her. She was even more shocked to hear what sounded like worry in his voice. "You should be more careful. Had I not been there, you would have died."

"I know.. I'm sorry. That.. that's never happened before. Ever. There's something in the Temple, Sheik. I can feel it. I don't know what, or where, but.. it's like a taint of evil, rolling over my skin." She shuddered, her arms coiling around him as she closed her eyes. For several minutes, they simply stood there like that, not arguing for the first time since he'd started training her. Slowly did he pull back, looking down at her as he lifted a hand and smoothed her bangs away from her face, then let his hand fall to rest on her shoulder. He wasn't expecting what she said next, though it didn't show, aside from the fact that he went still as a statue. "Sheik, I want to know why I feel such sadness from you. Will you tell me? Please?"

Sheik stared at her as he argued with himself. If he didn't tell her, he might lose what little of her trust he'd gained. But did he really want to open up to her that much, let alone cause himself such pain as would come from telling her of his past? After a moment, he sighed, and nodded as his hand came to her lower back, guiding her towards a pile of pillows in one corner of the large room. As she settled herself comfortably, he sat next to her, legs folded beneath him with hands on his knees and his eyes fixated on the floor. Several long moments passed, before he took a deep breath and began his tale.

"I was born many long years ago, when the land of Hyrule was still newborn. When the Golden Goddesses created Hyrule, they also created another realm, that exists parallel to Hyrule.. touching only just barely, enough for certain people to pass through. This realm is the home of the Sheikah.. it is where we originated, where we go when our time to protect Hyrule has passed. For that is what the Goddesses charged us with.. protecting Hyrule. They knew that evil would exist, because that is the balance of reality. Where there is light, there must be darkness.. and the Goddesses decreed that the shadow would guard the light from darkness.

"I was but a young man when I met her. Zhera... I was but a simple farmer, then. Zhera was the daughter of one of our chieftains. And yet..." Sheik looked so wistful. Elenna leaned forward, peering intently at him, silently urging him to continue. "She loved me. And I.. I loved her so deeply."

He fell silent again, his hands clenching into fists. Elenna's heart ached for him as she leaned forward, lightly placing her fingertips against his arm. He looked at her, and the anguish she saw in that single crimson iris made tears well in her own dark eyes. She almost begged him not to continue, that she hadn't meant to make him relive such pain, but before she could open her mouth, he was speaking again.

"We were finally going to be together. Her father had consented to our marrying, and we were to be wed within the month. Then.. it struck. The Darkness. It destroyed our village. Most of the villagers were killed.. Zhera among them. I cried out to the Goddesses, begging them to grant me vengeance. What they granted me.. was eternal life, on the condition that I would fight, and devote my eternity to battling the Darkness. They promised that one day, I would be reunited with her.. I would be given peace, with Zhera.

"Throughout my lifetimes, I found her again and again. Her spirit, in the body of another.. I could see it. I could _feel_ it, feel her. And I loved her.. I loved her from afar, always watching her love another, marry them, and die, an old woman. Once.. only once did I attempt to love her, to get her to love me... She died in my arms. So now you know, young Elenna.. you know my sadness, and why I continue to live, and fight. I fight.. to be with Zhera again."

Sheik stared at Elenna, trying to gauge her reaction. He saw sadness, and hurt, and longing, and... His eyes narrowed as he leaned closer, peering through the fringe of dark blond spikes, to better identify that last emotion lurking within amethyst depths. His breath caught. That was.. _love_. She loved him? Shocked beyond measure, he wasn't able to react in time to stop Elenna when she moved closer, nearly on his lap by this point, her hands once again lifting and pushing that cap of bandages off his head, then dragging the white chest covering off to be tossed aside. Her words were soft, and choked with tears she didn't allow to fall, leaning her curvaceous frame into his muscular one. "I know.. I'm not Zhera, but.. I hope I can give you.. at least a little happiness."

"Elenna--" Whatever he'd been going to say was cut off when her lips pressed against his. For a moment, he was too stunned to respond, staring at her wide eyed as she gently embedded her fingers in his hair, and kissed him. Then millenia of anguish welled up within him in an uncontrollable flood, and his hands fell to grip her waist, while his head tilted. His eyes closed as he pulled her closer, lips tenderly moving against hers, coaxing them to part so his tongue could venture inside, skillfully dominating her own.

The quiet moan she breathed into his mouth rocked him to his core, making him shudder as he broke the kiss, nipping playfully at her lower lip. Both their eyes opened, and locked together as they gasped for breath. His hand lifted, tenderly cupping her face as his thumb caressed her cheek. Then, he sighed, and grabbed her hips, gently setting her aside. Ignoring her bewildered look, he pulled his chest covering back on, then wound the bandages around his head again as he stood, and moved towards the door. It was her voice, tinged with anger, that made him stop. "..So that's it? You're just going to.. leave? Just like that? Like that meant _nothing_? Like you didn't feel that connection between us when we first touched, and last night? ..Like I mean nothing to you?"

"..You do not mean anything to me, Elenna. You are my student." He tried to ignore her pained gasp, though his eyes closed as he pressed his hand to the wall next to the open doorway. He knew he'd just shattered whatever fragile trust she'd had in him, but he couldn't allow her to think that what had transpired between them would continue, or become anything more. He had to try and restore the proper balance of teacher and student, and keep it that way. Without looking back, he left, and Elenna was alone once again, with tears streaming down her face.

--

Fire roared in the fireplace, fending off the night's chill as Zelda stared into the crackling flames, enjoying the warmth and silence that enveloped her where she sat in the delicately carved, plush chair. However, her solitude was interrupted by a soft knock at the door of her bedchambers, and she muttered a soft curse as she stood, turning to look at the door as she spoke. "Yes?"

"My Queen." One of the guards opened the door and poked his head in, peering at Zelda, before he stepped into the room and bowed slightly. "Lady Elenna is here to see you."

"Elenna is here? Send her in." Pulling her pale blue robe more tightly around her frame, Zelda tied the belt and watched as the guard bowed himself out, then was replaced by Elenna. The young Sheikah stared at the Hylian woman, and Zelda was shocked to see how rumpled her friend looked, her hair disheveled, and her eyes rimmed in red. As the door closed behind her, Zelda moved over to Elenna, concern evident on her face and in her voice. "Elenna, what is wrong?"

"..You knew, didn't you." Those eyes which had darkened nearly to black stared relentlessly at the golden-haired queen, but Elenna didn't even wait for a response to the question that wasn't really a question at all, but a statement. "You knew what he's been through, what would happen if you put us together, what would happen to _me_. You _knew_ and you let it happen! _Why? Why _would you put me through such agony?"

Zelda blanched as she saw fresh tears pouring down her sister of the heart's face. Ignoring the older girl's attempts to push her away, the Hylian enveloped her friend in a tight embrace, and sighed when Elenna finally relented, laying her head on Zelda's shoulder and sobbing helplessly. Zelda stroked her back and hair as she spoke softly, trying to soothe her dearest friend's sorrows. "Yes, Elenna.. I knew of Sheik's past. I did not know that you would come to feel so strongly for him, however. And for that.. I am sorry." As she pulled back, she lifted a hand to gently grip her chin and coax Elenna's head up, peering into the Sheikah's eyes. "But if you want something, you must fight for it. I will help you as I can.. but you must not give up."

Searching Zelda's eyes, Elenna pondered the young queen's words, then nodded slowly. She might not be his Zhera reborn, but she loved Sheik.. and she wanted whatever she could get with him. No matter the cost.

* * *

A li'l more romance into everything! But soon the action will start to heat up. In many ways. Leave me love, my darling readers!


	8. Chapter Seven

And another chapter. I'm on a roll! Don't forget to feed your author with a review. We need love too.

**Warning: **This chapter contains adult content. That particular section will be marked with a different symbol, for those who wish to avoid that part of the chapter. Unless you're eighteen years or older, or can handle that kind of stuff, don't read it! It's as simple as that.

* * *

Sheik avoided Elenna for nearly a week after that night, though that didn't mean he'd stopped watching her. What surprised him was that she didn't slack off and fall into a deep depression after his words. Rather, she trained all the harder, sparring with Link and exercising her abilities with Nabooru and Zelda. He watched with pride, hidden in the shadows, as her abilities progressed at a surprising rate. She could now effortlessly tap into her powers, and was learning how to do new things with them.. even manipulating the shadows themselves. She could move from place to place using them, and had finally harnessed the ability of disappearing behind the flash of a Deku Nut as their people were known for.

He finally stopped hiding when she attempted to enter the Shadow Temple. Remembering what had happened last time, he dropped out of the shadows just behind her as she began leaving the antechamber, landing in a crouch from which he quickly rose and moved after her. "Elenna."

The young Sage stopped, turning to look at her ageless mentor with a vaguely surprised expression and a small smile. "Oh, Sheik. What a surprise. Can I help you?"

Sheik stared at her. After what he'd said and done, and how she'd reacted, how could she be so Goddesses damned nonchalant? "..Why are you going into the Temple? Do you not recall what happened the last time you did?"

"I can't just leave it, Sheik. Whatever I felt is still in there.. I have to find out what it is or I'll go insane. I just know it." Shrugging helplessly, she looked at Sheik with a pleading expression, asking him to understand. He did understand, actually. As a Sheikah, he had a slight affinity with the Shadow Temple as well. Not as strongly as Elenna, since she was its Sage, but it was still there. He could sense that evil as well, and easily grasped her desire to rid the Temple she protected of that taint.

After several long moments, he nodded. "I will accompany you. This way, we can watch out for each other, and stand a better chance of finding and vanquishing whatever it is."

Elenna gave him a grateful smile, and waited for him to come up beside her before she started walking again. In companionable silence, they traversed deeper into the Temple. After a very few minutes, they both realized something odd: Nothing had attempted to attack them. Elenna turned a questioning, slightly wary gaze on Sheik, who simply shrugged. Yet they were even more on their guard as they moved closer to the chamber where Link had defeated Bongo Bongo. The sense of evil grew so strong, it became almost tangible, like a scent that irritated the nose, causing Elenna to wrinkle hers.

Finally, they entered the room, and gazed about as their bodies tensed. Elenna gripped her sword tightly in both hands, standing back-to-back with Sheik as he held a short curved sword in his left hand. Glancing over her shoulder at the Sheikah male, Elenna smiled when he met her gaze, only for her expression to become one of dismay as she saw a large mass of what could only be called darkness rising up behind him. "Sheik, watch out!"

The two leaped apart just as the darkness lunged at where they'd been standing. Malevolently glowing yellow eyes hovered eerily in the blackness, fixating on Elenna as the evil gave a low rasping chuckle. One moment it was there, the next it was behind her, tendrils of pure darkness coiling around her waist and bare thighs while it uttered its words in a low hiss. "Mm, Sheikah.. long since we've tasted Sheikah.. you will sate our lust well. And then we will kill you."

Elenna had to bite back the urge to gag as she felt what seemed like cold mist, tainted with evil, pressing against her center and attempting to slither beneath her clothing. Trying to stab it did no good, as it simply flipped her blade from her grasp, sending it flying to land several feet away and skid to a stop at Sheik's feet. Sheik was glaring at the darkness with pure hatred evident in his single visible eye, though as he shifted his gaze to Elenna, his eye softened. Elenna was shocked to hear Sheik's voice in her mind, a soft whisper that caressed her consciousness. _"Elenna.. do you trust me?"_

She licked her lips, and wondered if he could hear her if she simply thought her reply. Only one way to find out... _"Yes."_

_"Good."_ She breathed a barely perceptible sigh of relief. He'd heard her! _"Now.. you must not move. Promise me!"_

_"I.. I won't..."_ She'd barely even thought the words, when there was a flash of lightning-quick movement from Sheik, and something streaked past her head, barely a breath away from her cheek. There was a yowl of pain from the darkness, and she felt its tentacles fall away from her. She dashed out of reach and over to Sheik, snagging up her sword before she came to a stop next to him, whipping around to look at the blackness. One of the creature's eyes was no more, and Elenna saw a small metal ball attached to a black rope come flying out of the space where it had been, the rest of the rope coiled in Sheik's hand. So that was what he'd done!

The two Sheikah barely had time to share a glance before the darkness was attacking them again, growling and hissing as it lashed out at them with thick tendrils of light-sucking blackness. Elenna barely dodged one, and Sheik jumped over another, both of them hacking and stabbing at the tentacles as they fought to avoid them, moving in a sort of intricate dance. Sheik found himself face-to-face with that last remaining eye, and thrust his sword into it, jumping back as the dark creature shrieked in pain and began flailing wildly. As he rushed over to Elenna, who was standing as far out of the darkness's range as possible, she looked at him, eyes wide with fear and curiosity. "Elenna! This is _your_ Temple. You are the Sage. Use your powers, your connection to the Temple, to vanquish it. Call on the Shadow Medallion!"

Elenna eyed him doubtfully, but after a moment, she nodded. Slipping her sword back into its sheath, she bowed her head, staring at her feet, then took a deep breath as she began speaking. "I am the Sage of Shadow. I am the Protector of the Shadow Temple. I am the Bearer of the Shadow Medallion. I am Elenna Lilith Demhri, daughter of Impa, and I say..." Her violet eyes flashed angrily as she lifted her head, fixating them on the darkness, while her arms raised and positioned themselves just in front of her face, the right above the left and fists even with elbows. "...you will _not_ dwell here, creature of evil!"

A vibrantly glowing purple orb formed in front of her raised arms, then flattened into the image of the Shadow Medallion. A beam of purple light shot forth from the Medallion, impacting the darkness and enveloping it. Shrill cries of agony erupted from the creature as the power of the Shadow Medallion, and the Shadow Temple itself, eradicated it, rendering it no more than particles of dust floating in the air after mere moments. As the image of the Shadow Medallion faded into nothingness, she let her arms fall, and looked at Sheik with a tired smile. Just as he sheathed his sword, she took a deep breath, and collapsed. He barely managed to catch her, cradling her limp form in his arms while panic welled within him. "Elenna? Elenna!"

"I.. I did it.. I'm.. really the Sage..." Looking up at him with that same exhausted grin, her eyes closed as she slumped bonelessly into his embrace. Sheik simply gazed at her for a few moments, then carefully stood as he lifted her, cradling her body as though it were infinitely fragile and would break at the slightest touch. Melding into the shadows, he traveled to her room off the antechamber, where he laid her on her nest, pushing her hair away from her face. She still breathed, but he could tell she was exhausted. Silent and thoughtful, he sat in a nearby corner and settled down to watch her, to wait till she awakened.

-x-

Elenna woke nearly a whole day later to a blinding headache. She groaned in pain, lifting a hand to her head as she slowly blinked open her eyes, thanking the Goddesses that the light in her room wasn't blindingly bright. As she moved to sit up, she felt a hand pressing to her shoulder, forcing her to remain on her back. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear her vision, she found herself looking up into two blazingly crimson eyes, one of which bore an inner ring of gold, and was ringed by a tattoo. Before she could speak, he was pressing a cup to her lips, and she felt cool liquid against them. "Drink. And do not be the obstinate girl who refuses help.. just drink."

Arching a brow at him, she smiled slightly and curled her fingers around he cup, taking a slow sip of the chilled water. She continued taking those small drinks until the water was gone, and only after Sheik had taken the cup and set it aside did he help her to sit up. "What..." Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat, then tried again. "What happened?"

"You banished the darkness, and collapsed. I brought you here. You have been unconscious for almost an entire day." He nodded at her disbelieving look, and gave a very faint, wry smirk. "You are quite the sleeper, young Sage."

"Yeah well.. you try doing something like that and not being exhausted." Rolling her eyes, she curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. Peering at him, she tilted her head, her eyes alight with curiosity. "So, what's next on the training agenda?"

Sheik's momentary joviality faded, replaced by a sort of blankness that made Elenna draw back. What he said next shook her world to its foundations. "There will be no more training. I have taught you all I can."

She stared in wonder as he stood and pulled on his chest covering, then once more wrapped those bandages around his head. Without even a backwards glance, he was walking out of her room, into the antechamber. It took her a second to really realize what was happening, but once it clicked, she was on her feet and staggering after him. She finally caught up to him at the top of the stairs that led to the graveyard; it was raining, and the rain quickly plastered her hair to her face and body. He stood at the fence, staring up into the sky, letting the rain wash across his face. He didn't look at her, though he obviously heard her. He knew she would speak eventually. And he was right.

"So.. that's it. You have nothing more to teach me. You're just.. going to leave? Disappear into the ether and wait to finally be allowed to die?" He didn't respond, though she was staring holes into his back. "..Well you know what, Sheik.. I'm sick of everyone leaving me. If you're going to leave me.. then at least leave me with something. Leave me.. with a good memory."

Sheik hadn't been expecting this. Surprise painted his features, hidden though they were, as he turned to look at her. Despite the fact that everything in his mind was screaming at him to just say no, to tell her she'd have to live with the memories she had, his mouth opened before he could stop himself. "What did you have in mind?"

She breathed a sigh, unaware she'd been holding her breath. Well, no reason not to take the plunge now. "I know you're waiting for Zhera. I know you don't love me. But I.. I love you. All I want.. is one night. One night with you.. so I can know the touch of the man I love."

Tense silence sprung up between them as they stared at each other. Finally, Elenna dropped her gaze, and turned away from him, moving back down into the antechamber. She only made it a few steps before Sheik was behind her, grabbing her arm and dragging her around to face him. No words were exchanged as he pushed down his facial covering and pressed his lips against hers in a ferociously passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his coiled around her waist, hands gripping her firm posterior and hauling her up against him. The sexual tension that had blossomed between them since they met exploded; her legs hooked themselves around his hips as he pressed her against the wall, their tongues dueling for dominance.

Gasping for breath as they reluctantly tore apart, violet clashed with crimson, and without a word, Sheik pulled back from the wall, carrying Elenna into her room. As the massive stone door swung shut behind him, he knelt before Elenna's nest of a bed, laying her tenderly on her back as he settled on top of her. Their lips collided again as her hands ran up into his hair, removing the cap of bandages before the chest covering followed suit; his own hands wandered across her frame, finding the laces up the back of her corset and untying them with a single tug.

Pulling away the mass of boning and black velvet, Sheik kept his eyes closed as his lips blazed a path across her jaw and down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses, licks, and gentle bites in his wake. Coming to her breasts, he captured one taught nipple and began lavishing the rosy peak with attention, suckling and nipping gently, and bestowing a languid lick before moving to the other and repeating the torture. Elenna moaned, arching her back and wriggling beneath him as her hands wandered across his back; finding the bottom of his shirt, she curled her fingers into the material and pulled it upwards. Sheik let her flesh slide from his mouth with a wet _pop_, and allowed her to pull his top off, then casting it carelessly aside.

A flurry of movement found them both utterly devoid of clothing. Heated desire radiated from their forms as they kissed once again, though this time, it was a touch more tender, as he nestled in the cradle of her thighs. It seemed almost surreal, how easily he embedded himself within her.. she fit him perfectly, and as he broke the kiss, hiding his face against her neck, he couldn't help but moan. How was it possible that she could be so right for him? Her mother had been Zhera reborn in this lifetime.. he'd watched her marry, and die.. and have a beautiful daughter...

All these thoughts were abandoned as Elenna hooked one shapely leg over his hip and arched her back, the curve of her spine rivaling the most perfect of rainbows. Sheik gripped her hips as he bit her neck, reveling in the way she responded to him, eagerly rising to meet his thrusts and gasping breathlessly. Her nails raked up his back, leaving ten red welts that were her way of marking him, a testament to their one night together that he would never forget, even when they had faded from sight. Lifting himself up above her, his gaze locked on hers, watching as those violet eyes brightened to a dusky shade of lilac, becoming glassy with pleasure as he pressed his hips close against hers and shifted ever so slightly. Her sweet lips parted, and she called his name when rapture stole her senses.

"Sheik!"

Watching such perfection.. Sheik was lost. White light filled his vision and numbed him from head to toe with the purest of bliss, leaving him gasping and panting when he finally returned to earth. Collapsing on top of Elenna, he rolled onto his side and pulled the young Sage against him, cradling her protectively. Her leg draped over his hip, head tucked beneath his chin, he stroked her back until she fell asleep.

* * *

Not my best work, I'll admit, but what do you expect! It's been a bitch of a day and I wrote most of this chapter while half awake. :p Anyway, feed the author! I loves me some reviews. Omnomnom.


	9. Chapter Eight

Well folks.. this is it. The story is starting to wind down. Just a few more chapters. Remember to leave reviews! Authors need love too. And I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed so far! You all make me happy on the inside. :)

* * *

Elenna woke the next morning to find herself alone.

For what seemed an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, all she could do was stare at the empty spot beside her. It still bore the indentation of his body; she could still smell him.. a dark, sinfully delicious scent that teased her senses, and filled her mind with images of what had transpired the night before. When she finally managed to stir herself into movement, her hand came to lightly touch the rumpled bedding next to her. Cold to the touch. Which meant he'd been gone for quite some time.

The tears started falling before she even realized they were there. As she leaned over to bury her face in the thick blankets, her shoulders began shaking with uncontrollable sobs, and a low, keening wail of utter anguish fell from her lips. Curling into the cool material, she struggled to contain her emotions. What had she expected? That he would wake up next to her, realize that he loved her, and they would be together? That was foolishness, and she knew it. She'd asked for one night.. and that was exactly what she'd gotten.

That didn't mean it hurt any less, though.

The young Sheikah had no idea how long she laid there, but eventually her tears dried, and she fell into a state of fitful half-sleep. She was awakened by the sound of voices outside her door, and a frantic pounding against the thick stone. Sitting up and rubbing at bleary eyes, she stared at the door, wondering who it was. That was when she heard Nabooru's voice.

"Elenna?! Elenna, open the door!"

Pulling the silken sheet up over her bare torso, she gestured with one hand, watching as the door slid open. Nabooru toppled into the room, saved from falling on her face only by Link's arm quickly extending to wrap around her waist. Back on her feet, the Gerudo woman pulled out of his grasp and ran over to Elenna, prepared to pull the younger woman out of bed. What stopped her was noting the various marks on the girl's neck and shoulders, the disheveled state of her hair, and the fact that her eyes were red-rimmed. Golden eyes narrowed at the Sheikah, but it was Link, looking over her shoulder, that spoke. "..Elenna? What happened to you?"

"I..." Violet hues turned away from the couple as she swallowed, struggling with more tears. "Nothing. I got in a scuffle with a Stalfos yesterday. I've been sleeping. What's wrong?"

Link turned away and moved to guard the doorway as Elenna stood, letting the sheet fall from her body. Nabooru followed her as she moved to a screened-off portion of the room, standing in a large wooden tub as she dumped a bucket of water over her head and quickly scrubbed every trace of the past couple days from her hair and body. "There's this cloud of darkness over the Lake, and Zelda is summoning everyone to go check it out. Ruto's been missing for a while now, and the Water Temple is sealed." Nabooru looked grave, and as Elenna peeked around the screen at her godmother, the Sage of Spirit nodded. "This isn't looking good, Elenna. We could really use Sheik with us. Where is he?"

Elenna stiffened at Sheik's name, and quickly ducked behind the screen again, quickly drying her hair and scrambling into clothing. The snug ensemble was identical to that which her mother had worn - save the entirety of Elenna's legs were covered by dark blue material. As she wove her hair into a braid, her gaze wandered to the sword Sheik had given her. Tying off the end of the intricate plait, she responded to Nabooru's question with as nonchalant a tone as she could manage, and attached the blade to the belt around her hips. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? I thought he was supposed to be teaching you!" Nabooru was flabbergasted. Sheik hadn't _abandoned_ Elenna.. had he?

"..I meant exactly what I said, Nabooru... I don't know where he is. He said he had nothing more to teach me, and left. I haven't seen him since." Elenna shrugged, and looked at Nabooru. Despite the fact that her face was blank, Nabooru saw an overwhelming sorrow in Elenna's amethyst eyes, and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong. However, her mouth snapped shut when Elenna shook her head, and turned away. "Let's go find out what this darkness is.. I bet Princess Fishface has something to do with it."

Link moved aside as Elenna came to the doorway, and his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of that endless despair in her own, immediately looking at Nabooru, who simply shrugged. Though concerned, if Elenna wasn't going to tell them what was wrong of her own volition.. they knew no amount of badgering would get her to open up.

--

"Zelda."

Hearing her brother's voice, Zelda looked over her shoulder to find him walking next to Nabooru, with Elenna just behind the duo. Sapphire eyes narrowed at the young Sage, her gaze darting past the grey-haired girl, seemingly searching for something, only to return to Link. "Where is Sheik?"

"He told me he had nothing more to teach me and left." Zelda blinked at the slightly irritated tone she heard in Elenna's voice, but said nothing of it. She simply sighed and turned back to the others. Rauru, Saria, and Darunia were already standing nearby, just inside the gate to the Lake.

"..I cannot say I like hearing that, but, there is nothing more to be done. Let us get to the bottom of this." All eyes turned to the mass of roiling blackness that hovered over the Lake, before the group moved onward. As they neared the waters, there was a chorus of mutterings and grumbles, and many confused, worried looks all around.

The Lake was gone. A massive stone wall at the mouth of the river that fed the Lake halted the waters, and another barred the passage from Zora's Domain. Where there had once been water, there was now a multitude of spikes, circling the circumference of the dry lakebed, all pointing outwards to prevent entrance. A number of hulking creatures patrolled the interior of the barrier of spikes. Easily seven feet tall, their humanoid forms bore black armor that looked quite formidable, adorned with spikes and what appeared to be runes painted in some vibrant red substance. And their heads were covered by large helms, with facebars that hid their appearance.. yet that did nothing to hide their eerily glowing yellow eyes. Elenna shuddered, reminded of the Darkness she'd fought in the Shadow Temple.

As the group of Sages and their Hero stopped yards from the spikes, they glanced around warily, trying not to look at the roiling black cloud directly above the Water Temple. A thick pillar of darkness appeared between them and the spikes, and when it faded away, everyone gaped. Zelda was the one that hissed the name, which no one wanted to speak, despite the proof that stood directly in front of the youthful queen.

"Ganondorf!"

It appeared to be true. Clad in black armor with his cape flaring behind him, the King of Evil stood tall and proud, and very much alive. Though Zelda couldn't help noticing a few differences; his hair was longer, and he appeared more.. physically impressive. His features more aristocratic, his body taller and more lithe than simply muscular. So shocked by the sight of him, it took everyone several moments to realize Ganondorf wasn't alone. At his side stood a slender, curvaceous woman, with skin as white as snow that bore a faint teal-colored, scale-like pattern that extended from her temples, along the curve of her jaw, down the sides of her neck, along her shoulders, and down the outsides of her arms. Her long, teal hair fell to her lower back, and her body was covered by a clinging sleeveless dress of sapphire silk that matched the teardrop-shaped sapphires in her ears. However it was her amethyst eyes, set in a beautiful face, that seemed most familiar to the Sages gathered. Link was the one that recognized those eyes.

"..Ruto?"

"Very good, Link. I didn't think any of you would recognize me." The Zora princess laughed softly, hooking her arm through Ganondorf's as she leaned into him, sneering maliciously at the gathered forces of light. "However, I'm afraid your identification of my companion is incorrect. Gandondorf is still sealed away in the Sacred Realm. This.." Her free hand lifted to pat the arm of the looming Gerudo-esque male to which she was clinging. "..is Zyrix, the King of Darkness."

"It's rather ironic that your Ganondorf appeared quite similar to myself. Your Goddesses played a cruel trick on you in that respect, Sages." That deep voice was most decidedly not Ganondorf's, and it made even Link step back. It sounded as though a number of voices, different in pitch, echoed from a distance within his voice. Amber eyes glinted malevolently, crossing over the assembled Sages, before coming to a stop on Zelda. "Queen Zelda.. we meet at last. I apologize for commandeering your Water Temple before meeting you, but my lovely bride offered its usage, and I couldn't bring myself to decline."

"Your bride... Ruto.. how could you do this? How could you betray us like this?" Though her voice was calm, the icy rage that filled Zelda's eyes made Ruto grimace, turning her gaze away from the Hylian queen to instead look up at her male companion.

"It was very simple, Zelda. Zyrix offered me everything I ever wanted. Power.. love..." Those amethyst eyes darted to Nabooru, who stood next to Link, his arm curled protectively around her. The Sage of Water bared her teeth at the couple in what could've been taken for a smile, were it not so utterly hateful, and paired with a low hiss to match. "...vengeance."

"Silence, traitor." Zelda's sharp tone made Ruto jump slightly, though she didn't speak. The queen's eyes were fixated on Zyrix, her body still and face calm, though inside, she was ready to do murder. Betrayed by one of her own Sages.. unthinkable! "Why are you here? What do you want with Hyrule?"

"Tut tut.. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself." Zyrix smiled, and the cloud of darkness overhead grew. "I want your realm. You can either hand it over to me peacefully, save the lives of your people, and live as my guest... Or, you can fight me, and you, and your people, will die."

Link and Elenna both freed their swords from sheaths with a rasp of metal against leather, and took up fighting stances to either side of Zelda, with the other Sages arrayed behind and to either side of them. All eyes were hard and determined, fixated on the King of Darkness and his traitorous woman. Zelda looked to either side of her, then back at Zyrix and Ruto, her voice low yet hard as steel. "..You have your answer."

"..So be it." Zyrix chuckled, and with a wave of his hand, he and Ruto disappeared. The darkness overhead roiled menacingly, before bolts of black lightning arced downwards, striking at the earth around the Sages and Hero. The dark creatures that had been patrolling the spikes poised with their weapons in hand, everything from swords to spears, and made to attack.

"Fall back! Return to the Castle!" Zelda's firm voice echoed above the turmoil, and under the cover of the lightning strikes, the forces of light retreated from the Lake Hylia area. Zelda gave a final sad glance to what had once been the beautiful lake, before she too fled.

--

The Sages, Link included, assembled in Zelda's library, waiting for the young queen. Everyone was silent, despite the fact that they all stood close together. Except Elenna. she stood off by herself, staring out the window at the courtyard. To think.. this was where she'd met him. A ghost of a smile quirked the corners of her lips, but it faded when she heard the doors open, and turned to see Zelda entering. Everyone took their seats at the round table embossed with the symbols of their respective stations, trying to ignore the empty seat where the Water Medallion lay. Zelda stared at the Triforce before her, then sighed. "..Never in all the history of Hyrule has a denizen of this realm so thoroughly betrayed the land itself.. let alone a Sage. I feel.. sickened, but more than that, I feel guilty. Was there anything we could have done to prevent this? Any way we could have kept Princess Ruto from turning to this.. Zyrix?"

"Ruto has always been ambitious. Likely she was jealous of many things.. your power, the love of Link and Nabooru, the friendship that we all share. The only way we could have stopped this before it began was to yield to Ruto's every wish, and even then.. I do not doubt she would have yearned for more, and gone to him to achieve it." Rauru's soothing voice drew Zelda from her reverie, looking up at the Sage of Light with a very faint, thankful smile.

"So.. what are we going to do?" All eyes turned to Elenna at that simple question, and everyone noticed how grown up she looked. Like she'd fully come into her position as Sage. However.. they also noticed the aura of sadness that lingered around her.

"There's really only one thing we can do. We have to fight." As always, Link was the voice of reason. It was agreed that a barricade would be put up between Lon Lon Ranch and the Dark Fortress as they were calling it, and the denizens of the Ranch would be persuaded to relocate to Kakariko Village for their safety, so the Ranch could be used as a watchpost by the Hylian Guard. The Gerudo would closely monitor the river to Lake Hylia, as well as working with the Guard. With promises to see to everything as quickly as possible, everyone made to leave. Except Zelda.

"Elenna." Hearing her name, the young Sheikah stopped, looking over her shoulder at the blonde queen. "I would like to speak with you for a few moments, if I may."

"Of course." Looking back to Nabooru and Link, who had paused to wait for her, she gave them a small smile. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up." As they nodded and left, closing the large double doors behind them, she turned and moved back to Zelda. Much to her surprise, the young queen opened the window into the gardens and pulled herself up into it, then dropped down to land in the gardens. Rising to her feet and brushing blades of grass from her skirts, she turned and looked back into the library, beckoning Elenna to join her with a smile. After thinking it over, the Sage nodded, and followed her friend, standing next to the Hylian. Zelda looped her arm through Elenna's, and the duo began walking through the gardens, as they had often done through the years when they were younger.

For a time, Zelda was silent. When she spoke, she was examining a rose, so it took Elenna a few moments to realize the Queen was in fact talking to her. "You say Sheik told you he had nothing more to teach you, and left. Yet I cannot help noticing the sadness in your eyes.. and the mark on your neck."

Elenna jumped, and unconsciously lifted her free hand to touch the mark on her neck, barely covered by the collar of her top. A blush rose in her cheeks as she looked at Zelda, contemplating what she could honestly say in response to that. There was really only one thing _to_ say. As they came to a small stone bench, she sat down next to Zelda.. and told her everything that had happened.

By the time she finished telling her tale, there were tears on her cheeks, not to mention Zelda's. Smiling weakly, the Sheikah wiped her tears away, looking at Zelda with a vaguely hopeless expression. "So, now you know. I guess I should've known better.. I'm not his Zhera, I had no reason to expect he'd love me back. It still hurts, though."

"..That son of a bitch. I'll kill him."

The two women whipped around to see who spoke, only to find Link and Nabooru emerging from behind a nearby hedge. Link was silent, obviously not the one that had spoken, though there was sadness in his eyes as he looked at Elenna. Nabooru, however, was livid, and murderous rage was apparent in her eyes. Zelda and Elenna stood, and before the young Sheikah could leave as she intended, she found herself enveloped in three sets of arms. The tears fell anew, face hidden in the warmth of Link's tunic, as she reveled in the comfort provided by her friends. Her crying died off into sniffles after a few minutes, and she found herself looking up into Zelda's kind face.

"I guess there's nothing to do but suck it up and move on. We've got a bad guy to fight."

--

Shadows writhed and twisted, seeming almost to caress his form. Crimson eyes slid slowly open as the wriggling tendrils of shadow fell away, leaving him to step forward into a land blanketed in the soft light of morning. People were already bustling around in the city, moving amidst the delicately carved stone buildings and passages. A hidden smile curved his lips as he moved forward, waving at the people that called greetings to him, pressing through the throng as he moved towards a massive building. Its front door carved with the Sheikah Eye, a large dome of stained glass bearing the image of the three Golden Goddesses filled the interior with a warm glow, bathing the seemingly endless rows of bookshelves in gold, green, blue, and violet. As he came to a stop beneath the center of the dome, and looked up into the warren of colored panes, a familiar voice spoke his name.

"Sheik?"

Lowering his eyes, Sheik turned to gaze at the person that spoke his name. Hair of pitch black color swayed around a petite frame clad in a simple dress of dark red material, silvery eyes peering at him curiously. When he pulled his facial covering down, revealing the smile that had appeared at the realization of her presence, the woman laughed and ran forward, throwing herself into his arms. He held her close, spinning around before he set her on her feet, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hello, Marin."

"What a surprise! I thought for sure you would be gone for years. Did you succeed in your task?" Marin blinked, her smile fading as Sheik's features grew hard, his visible eye darkening. "Sheik? What's the matter?"

"This.. is not the place to talk about this, Marin. Let us go for a walk." He stepped back a bit and released her from his grasp, only to offer one arm to the shorter individual. They moved out of the library, and began walking through the city, anonymous amidst the crowd. "How are Kelis and the children?"

"Oh, you know Kelis.. the only thing he loves more than the books is his family. Adele and Arkis are growing like weeds, constantly getting in trouble, and Shiori will be starting school soon." She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye, arching a dark brow. "They are constantly asking when their uncle will be coming to see them again."

"Uncle.. how many generations removed?" Sheik smirked, looking down at Marin, only to grimace at the look in her eye. He knew he couldn't avoid the question she'd asked.. she had that stubborn gleam in her eyes. So as they walked, he told her everything that had transpired while he was in Hyrule. By the time he finished, morning was well on its way to afternoon, and they had come to one of the many gardens within the city. Sitting on a bench, Sheik stared at the stones beneath his booted feet, while Marin sat next to him, hands clasped in her lap and gazing thoughtfully at him.

He only had a moment to register movement in his peripheral vision, before her hand hit the back of his head with a _smack_. "You may be eons old, but you're really not very smart, are you?"

Sheik grimaced, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Marin. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sheik.. you know we've been tracing Zhera's bloodline, right?" At his nod, she frowned, shaking her head. "So you know her spirit is reborn in her family's bloodline every other generation."

"Yes, I know this..." Sheik stared at Marin, hoping the sinking feeling in his stomach was just paranoia and didn't have any substance to it.

"..You know what the last incarnation of her spirit _was_.. right?" Marin's hands clenched in her skirts. By Nayru.. Sheik hadn't miscounted, had he?

"Yes.. Impa. Before her was her grandmother." Sheik felt his heart stop as Marin covered her lips with one hand, her eyes going wide. His hands came to grab her shoulders, though he resisted the urge to shake her. "Marin, what are you not telling me?"

"Sheik.. you forgot about Inka." When he only looked confused, Marin shook her head, her hands coming to lightly rest on either side of his face. "Impa wasn't the first daughter after her grandmother's death. She had an older sister, Inka, who died when she was five. Impa was three."

The world stopped. Or at least that's how it felt to Sheik. His hands fell away from Marin's shoulders as he leaned back, staring blankly at his niece, countless generations removed. The blood of his sister, down the line through the years. His blood. His family. All he had, as he waited for Zhera. _Zhera... _Licking his lips, he had to take a deep breath before he could make himself speak. "..Which.. which means..."

"Impa wasn't Zhera's reincarnation. Inka was. And when she died.. Zhera's spirit waited for the next in the bloodline. The next in the bloodline was..." Marin's heart cried out for Sheik's pain as she saw anguish fill his features at the realization of his mistake.

"..Elenna. Goddesses.. what have I done? I have to go back. I have to get back to her!" Sheik was on his feet in a heartbeat, running back towards the portal that had carried him from Hyrule to the realm of his people. As he pushed through the crowd, not caring who he shoved aside or stepped on, he ignored Marin's voice calling for him to stop. The only thing in his vision was the looming doorway of shadows. His eyes widened in horror as a golden light blossomed in the middle of the portal, spreading outwards and completely enveloping the doorway. When it faded.. the portal was gone. Sheik finally skidded to a stop mere feet from where the portal had been, staring in disbelief as he sank to his knees.

The Goddesses had taken the doorway back to Hyrule.

* * *

I'm so mean to poor Sheik! Please don't hurt me! It's all for good reason, I promise. Now.. to do something I haven't ever done before! Responding to reviews. :D

**Lachlan: **Took me long enough, but I kept writing!

**PsionicCat: **History of the Sheikah? Intriguing idea! I just might do that. It could be a whole 'nother story to itself. Hmmm.

**AngerManagement5292: **Thanks for the encouragement! :D It was slow going - damn writer's block - but I finally got more written! You should be able to guess the pairing by now. ;x

**FeatherEars: **Lubbeth.. lol. Nice! I'm sorry it took so long, but.. plenty of updates!

**Amy: **Aww, sankyuu! :D I didn't abandon it. I just couldn't write. It sucked, 'cause I love this story.

**MindlessSexualFag: **Shhshsh! No more spoiling teh story for others! Bad. Shame on you. And will you decide on a damn writer name to use? Lol.

**Twin: **Hush you, my writing ish not beautiful. I loves you tho'. :D Ty Twin!

**Unolai: **..Staring in awe? Why's that? :x

**TTangelwinx: **YAY, I have love! Aww, sankyuu for the compliment, I'm blushing. :D It's called needing to keep myself distracted and a relief from writer's block! Whoo!


	10. Chapter Nine

This is it, ladies and gentlemen. The last chapter. There will be an epilogue, which I'll try to get written and posted within the next couple of days at most. For now.. enjoy this last chapter. It's been a long road for me - nearly six years - and it fills me with such joy to see this finally coming to fruition. I owe so much to so many people.. my best friends, who encouraged me to write.. my readers, for letting me know people were actually reading this and liked it.. thank you all.

* * *

Three years. Three long years, Sheik was trapped in his homeland. Every day, rain, sun, or snow, he would sit on the steps of the library, within twenty paces of where the portal had stood since Hyrule was created, and wait. Wait, as he stared, praying to the Goddesses to return the doorway. To let him return to Zhera. He'd finally found her, and just because he'd realized it too late, they'd separated him from her indefinitely. How much time had passed in Hyrule? As realms that existed alongside each other, only touching in one place, time passed differently in each world. Three years in his realm.. who knew how long it would be in Hyrule till he finally returned.

_If _he returned.

Then finally, a little more than three years after he returned, the Goddesses took mercy on him. The door returned.

It took Sheik a few moments to realize what had happened. Everyone that had been milling about stopped as the golden glow reappeared, leaving the restored portal in its wake. Sheik just.. stared. It occurred to him that everyone was looking at him. Then Marin was there, pulling him to his feet, dragging him towards the doorway. "Sheik! Sheik, it's back! You can return to her! Go back to Elenna!"

_Elenna.. Elenna..._

"Elenna.. Elenna!" Sheik broke free from his stupor, and after turning to give Marin a quick hug, he darted towards the portal, taking a flying leap into the writhing shadows. The powerful, ancient magic quickly drew him through the passageway to Hyrule, dumping him unceremoniously into the Field. When he looked up, his jaw dropped. There was a _wall_. Between the Ranch - which he noticed had been fortified, and were those soldiers he saw? - and the path to Lake Hylia. As he pushed himself to his feet, brushing grass absently from his clothing, the sound of hooves drew his attention to the Ranch. A cluster of people on horseback emerged from the changed ranch, and headed straight towards him. He stood tall, watching as they approached, only for his eyes to widen slightly as he realized they were all women. All _Gerudo_.

And the one leading them was dressed like Link!

"Halt!" The woman - young, he could tell, not yet twenty, who bore a strong resemblance to Nabooru - reined in her horse, and the others followed suit. Her golden eyes searched his form, hints of gold gleaming in her vibrant red hair beneath the blazing sun. "Who are you, and how did you get behind our defenses?"

"My name is Sheik." Sheik watched with a touch of amusement as a ripple of murmurs spread through the Gerudo women, silenced by the leader raising her hand. "I have recently returned from the realm of my people. Who are _you_, young Gerudo? How long have I been gone? And what in the name of Din has happened to Hyrule?"

"..My name is Kisari, though everyone calls me Kisa. As for your other questions.. I think those would be better answered by my mother or father." Struggling with a smirk, Kisa turned her horse around, and absently gestured for Sheik to follow them. "Please come with us."

Sheik grimaced, but trotted up to walk beside Kisa as they headed back towards the Ranch, the other Gerudo trailing behind them. "Who are your mother and father?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that.. it would ruin the surprise." Sheik sighed as he looked up at Kisa, and noticed she was grinning. He had the distinct notion he was _not_ going to like this. Entering the Ranch, Sheik stared in surprise. The Ranch had been transformed into a watchpost, with Gerudo and Hylian Guards everywhere. Goddesses, what had happened to Hyrule that Lon Lon Ranch, of all places, had been changed like this? As they came to the tower on the far side of the fenced in field, Kisa dismounted and handed the reins to a Hylian, then moved into the tower as she beckoned for Sheik to follow. A large table, piled with maps and other pieces of paper, dominated the room.. and standing at that table were two familiar figures. Kisa strolled over to them, still grinning, as she announced the Sheikah male's presence in a sing-song voice. "Ohh Mother, Father! We have a surprise visitor! You both remember Sheik, don't you?"

Two sets of eyes, one gold, one blue, lifted in unison and fixated on the Sheikah man. Link straightened from looking at a map as he grinned, draping an arm around his daughter's shoulders, while Nabooru just.. stared at him. Sheik couldn't help but smile, though the expression was hidden behind his facial covering. So, they had gotten married.. and Kisa was their daughter. Her similar appearance to Nabooru and garb like Link's made sense, now. Lost in his musings, Sheik didn't notice Nabooru had moved until she kicked him in the shin. As he yelped and quickly moved away, limping slightly, the angry Sage of Spirit shook her fist at him with a growl. "You're lucky that's all I did, you bastard. The very damn _day_ that you disappear, Zyrix makes himself known and Ruto reveals her b--"

"Nabooru." The irate Gerudo fell silent as her husband spoke, though she continued to glare daggers at Sheik as she moved over to Link and their daughter. The Hero of Time pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, then his wife's, before he moved around from behind the table. "You two continue what we were working on.. I'm going to have a talk with Sheik. I'm sure he's got a lot of questions."

The Sheikah man nodded with a small sigh of relief, and followed Link out of the tower. They meandered to the fenced in field, where a horse that looked like Epona, save a bit larger, trotted up to affectionately nuzzle Link's hand. Sheik peered curiously at the horse, noting that it was, in fact, the wrong gender. "This.. is not Epona."

"Epona died a few years ago." Link glanced over at Sheik, noticing the slight furrowing of his visible eyebrow, and grimaced. "You've been gone for eighteen years, Sheik."

Sheik's world seemed to tilt on its axis, and he leaned against the fence, Link's words echoing in his mind. Eighteen years, here in Hyrule.. only three in his homeworld. His legs gave out, and he sat on the grass, staring up at Link until the Hylian sat next to him. "What has happened here, Link?"

Link sighed, and proceeded to tell him what had happened in all the time he'd been gone, starting with the appearance of Zyrix and Ruto's betrayal. Not long after, the wall had been built, and Lon Lon Ranch had become the watchpost for the Dark Fortress, as well as the first line of defense against Zyrix's forces. For the past eighteen years, they'd been waging war.. Zyrix attacking the forces of light, while they just fought to hold their ground. Zelda had given birth to a son, Tyras, just a few months before Kisa was born. Over the years there were near-constant skirmishes, and Zyrix had managed to extend his reach into Gerudo Valley, though the Desert Colossus was still safe, the Desert proving a deterrent to his further conquest. Darunia had lost his life ten years ago, making his son the leader of the Gorons, as well as the new Sage of Fire. The Zoras, appalled by Ruto's betrayal, had gladly disowned their former princess and joined in the fighting.

When Link finished talking - the most Sheik had ever heard out of the usually silent Hylian - Sheik sighed, and closed his eyes. So much had happened.. eighteen years gone.. but Link hadn't told him what he really wanted to know. Tired crimson eyes opened and turned to the Hero, who was watching Sheik thoughtfully. "..What about Elenna?"

Link dropped his eyes, shaking his head. "That's not my place to tell."

Sheik slumped in defeat. Why wouldn't Link tell him about Elenna? Before the tired Sheikah man could even say anything more, a low, mournful sound echoed through the Ranch. The two males looked up, to see a Hylian Guard perched atop the tower blowing upon a horn. Sheik stood as Link did, looking to the Hero in question. "What is happening?"

"Zyrix is attacking." Link pushed his bangs back from his face, and glanced at Sheik with a grin, extending one gauntlet-clad hand to the other man. "Will you fight alongside us?"

Sheik's own smile was hidden, though he nodded as he firmly grasped Link's hand. "For Hyrule."

--

The low cry of the horn was echoed in the Castle, alerting the forces there to the impending attack. Elenna looked up from the map she'd been studying, to glance at Zelda, who sat next to her. Both of the young women had matured in the past eighteen years; Zelda was regal and beautiful, the epitome of what the Queen of Hyrule should be, while Elenna was an impressive warrior and leader. The two women stood, moving quickly towards the stable in silence as guards rushed around, quickly assembling their armor and weapons to follow Elenna to the Ranch. After Elenna pulled herself up onto her blue roan gelding, she looked down at Zelda, who carefully handed the Sage of Shadow a small bundle. "You're sure this will do it?"

"Rauru assured me it would. Just make sure it is in Link's hands." Zelda affectionately patted Elenna's blue-clad leg, looking solemnly up at her sister of the heart. Elenna nodded, and gathered her reins in one gloved hand, the other tightly gripping the bundle Zelda had given her.

"Hylian Guard, mount up!" With a rattle of armor and the click of hooves on stone, the Guard clambered onto their horses. Just as she opened her mouth to give the command to ride, a masculine, yet obviously young, voice echoed through the courtyard.

"Wait!" All eyes turned to watch Tyras, the Crown Prince of Hyrule, come running up. With gold-streaked dark brown hair and his mother's unbelievably blue eyes, he was a handsome lad who cut a dashing figure in his pristine armor. As he came to a stop next to Elenna, he looked up at the woman who had helped to train him in fighting, alongside the Hero of Time, since he was old enough to hold a sword. "Let me come with you."

"No, Tyras. You have to stay here and command the rest of the Guard. You also have to protect your mother." Elenna shook her head, gazing fondly at the young prince.

"But, Elenna--" Tyras winced as he was cut off.

"_No_, Tyras. You _will_ stay here. And if I find that you've disobeyed me, I'll thrash you to the Sacred Realm and back again." The Sheikah woman arched a brow, looking down at her pupil. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Elenna." Tyras sighed, and moved to stand next to his mother, standing tall with his chin tilted at a defiant angle. Right hand snapped up to press fist to heart, before he bowed, then staring at Elenna again as he straightened. "May the Goddesses gaze fondly on you."

"And on you." Elenna smiled at the boy, then glanced at the mounted Guard, and dug her heels into the gelding's sides as she called out to them. "We ride!"

The long double column with Elenna at its head streamed out of the Castle, and through the Castletown, heading towards the Ranch. By the time they arrived, the Guard and Gerudo already stationed at the Ranch were, for the most part, on the other side of the wall, engaged in battle with the forces of Zyrix. Elenna sent half her forces through the barred gate in the wall, and kept the rest as reserves as she darted into the Ranch's tower, then clambered quickly up the series of ladders within, to emerge atop the tower next to Nabooru and Kisa. The mother and daughter looked at her, then back to the battle below as Nabooru spoke. "The King of Darkness himself is out there today, 'Lenna."

"Zyrix decided to grace us with his presence, eh?" Elenna smirked, folding her arms on the edge of the roof and leaning forward to gaze down at the battle. Zoras, Gorons, Gerudo and Hylians fought Zyrix's Darklings, the two sides struggling valiantly.. everytime the Darklings surged towards the wall, the forces of light would push them back, and it would begin again. Elenna sighed, scrubbing a hand through her hair, before looking over at Nabooru. "Would it be safe to assume your dear hubby is down there in the thick of things?"

"Is Father ever anywhere else?" Kisa's muttered question brought chuckles from the two women, who shared an amused glance. The young Gerudo was so much like her mother.

"Well then, I've got a little present for him, courtesy of his sister. It may just turn the tide for us." Gently patting the small bundle clutched in her left arm, Elenna turned away from the duo, and moved back onto the ladder. As she began climbing down, Kisa moved to stop her, only to be halted by Nabooru.

"But Mother, she needs to know that he's down there." Kisa looked at her mother as her features twisted into a grimace, golden eyes filled with worry.

"No, Kisa.. if we tell her, she'll just be distracted, and she could get hurt." Pushing her daughter's hair back from her face, Nabooru smiled faintly, then let her gaze drift out to the battlefield again. "We have to leave this in the hands of the Goddesses."

--

Sheik grunted and barely ducked beneath a Darkling's spear, darting forward to slash at the dark creature's stomach with his curved blade; whereas a normal enemy would've been disembowled, the Darkling simply gave a low, guttural snarl as its form disappeared. The Sheikah man quickly retreated, once again standing back-to-back with the Hero of Time. "These things die rather easily."

"Yeah, but there seems to be a never-ending supply of them." Link grimaced, watching as one of the trained Wolfos his side had managed to produce took a flying leap at a Darkling, tearing its throat out, and moving on to the next before the other had even fully disappeared. Link glanced over his shoulder at Sheik and gave a wry smirk, only for his eyes to widen as he spotted a familiar head of pale grey hair through the turmoil. "Oh, Din, no."

"Link? What is wrong?" Sheik followed the Hylian's gaze, and went stock still as he spotted her, breathing her name in a disbelieving whisper. "Elenna..."

With two Wolfos on either side of her, sword in her right hand and a small bundle in her left, she stabbed and slashed at Darklings as she ran through the mayhem. Her mist-like hair floated freely to her hips, just as it always had, but aside from that and the color of her eyes, she was so much different than the high-spirited young Sage he'd known. Her face had lost its youthful softness, instead replaced by a mature refinement; her body had also lost its young curves, replaced instead by a woman's voluptuousness. She was even more beautiful than she had been when he left her that night.

Snapping himself from his reverie, Sheik just managed to block the blow of a Darkling's sword, and sent that small metal ball on its rope flying into the creature's face, knocking its helm, not to mention head, clean off. As its body faded, he turned to find Link running towards Elenna, slashing and hacking at Darklings as he went. Sheik was hot on his heels, though he managed to keep Elenna from seeing him, hiding behind anything that was handy.

Link skidded to a stop next to Elenna, gently grabbing his friend's arm as he looked down at her. "Elenna, what are you doing out here?"

"Bringing you a little present from Zelda, that's what." Hastily slamming her sword into its sheath, she unwrapped the bundle she held, and watched as realization dawned in Link's eyes as he saw its contents. She grinned when he carefully lifted the item, muttering absently.

"The Light arrow... How did she get this?" He looked at Elenna, cradling the arrow as though it were infinitely fragile.

"Rauru." Tossing aside the empty cloth, she looked around, and her eyes widened. "Well, Nabooru wasn't kidding. Looks like the big baddy and Princess Fishface are out in the thick of things today."

Link quickly merged the Light arrow into his quiver, breathing a soft sigh of relief as the golden glow permeated all the arrows within. Turning his attention in the direction Elenna was looking, he frowned, and growled. "..I'm going to end this once and for all. You go back and rally the rest of our forces.. there's no guarantee taking down Zyrix will destroy the Darklings."

"What? No way! You need someone to distract little miss backstabber while you kill her 'husband'. And I've been itching to get revenge on that traitorous fish for eighteen years." Elenna frowned as she looked up at Link, wondering why he was shaking his head.

"No, Elenna. You have to rally the Guard." Elenna stomped one foot on the ground, glaring up at her friend.

"No! Who will watch your back?" Just as Link opened his mouth to protest, a deep voice spoke up from just behind Elenna.

"I will."

Elenna went still as a statue, her eyes widening as she looked up at Link, silently asking him to tell her that she hadn't heard what she thought she heard. However, he just frowned, and looked over her shoulder. The Sheikah woman slowly turned around, to find herself gazing into a single crimson eye, fringed by dark blond hair. "..Sheik?"

"Elenna..." The stoic warrior moved towards the shorter woman, his voice soft. He wasn't expecting the fist that collided with his jaw, making him stagger backwards and nearly fall over. Regaining his balance, he grimaced, rubbing at his aching jaw. She was a lot stronger and faster, too, it seemed. "..I deserved that."

"You're damn right you did!" Obviously irate, Elenna growled, glaring daggers at the mysterious male. "You could've at least said goodbye, you motherf--"

"Um, I hate to interrupt the tender moment, but this _really_ isn't the time or place to, err, discuss this." Link blinked as the two Sheikah shifted their eyes to him, and sighed, smacking a hand to his forehead. "Eighteen years apart, and nothing has changed... Can we please get back to the important thing here? Like, oh, I don't know, killing Zyrix?"

"Sorry, Link." Elenna blushed, smiling sheepishly at her friend. Then she shot her eyes back to Sheik, and glared at him. "..You protect my little brother, you hear me?"

"..But of course." As Elenna made to storm off, Sheik reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back around to face him. "We _will_ talk later."

"..Yeah yeah. Whatever you say." Elenna jerked out of his grasp, and ran back towards the Ranch at top speed. Sheik watched her go, then turned and followed after Link. The Hylian had assembled a number of the Guard, and formed them in a circle, which he stood in the center of. Beckoning to Sheik, the other male joined him, before the ring of Guardsmen moved forward.

"What is the plan?" Sheik kept low, crouching as he and Link moved forward within the ring of Guardsmen, turning crimson eyes on the Hero.

"You keep Ruto off my back, and the Guard will distract Zyrix until he shows a weakness. Then, I'll let fly a Light arrow, and hopefully.. that'll be the end of it." Link looked up at one of the Guardsmen as he told the Hero that they were nearing Zyrix's position, and nodded, then looked to Sheik with a grin, mischief sparkling in his blue eyes. "You ready?"

Sheik simply nodded, and when Link uttered a shrill whistle, the Guardsmen broke apart. Sheik darted forward, moving towards the flash of white and teal that stood near the tall, Gerudo-like male. Sheik marveled at that for a moment, before looking at Ruto, his eyes widening in awe. "Ruto?"

"Sheik.. well well, I'd heard you'd gone from Hyrule." The former Zora narrowed her eyes at Sheik, and lashed out at him with her sword, leaping after him as he dodged the blow. "What, you couldn't stay away from your precious little Sheikah mutt?"

"You will _not_ talk about Elenna that way." Sheik snarled at the changed Sage of Water, ducking another slash from her sword, then countering with one of his own.

"Tsk tsk, it seems I hit a soft spot! I can't _wait_ to see how you react when I kill your darling trollop." Her malicious chuckle made Sheik growl, his visible eye almost seeming to glow with his anger. However, their little duel was cut short by a sudden howl of agony, causing both their gaze to whip towards the source of the cry. Sheik mentally thanked the Goddesses, while Ruto just looked horrified, screeching in dismay as she dropped her sword and ran. "Zyrix!"

The King of Darkness lay on the ground, clutching the arrow that protruded from his throat with one hand. A golden glow surrounded him, causing him to writhe in agony even as he gasped for air, black vitae coursing from his mouth and the wound. Ruto dropped to her knees next to him, tears streaming down her face as she pushed his hair away from his eyes. One of his large hands came to cup her cheek as he choked out a whisper. "Ruto.. my.. love..."

"Zyrix..." Ruto leaned into his touch, sobbing as the life faded from his eyes. She fell back with a cry as light suddenly erupted from his frame, destroying every Darkling within a twenty foot radius. When the light faded, the body of Zyrix, the King of Darkness, was gone. Hissing in utter rage and despair, Ruto fixated her gaze on Sheik, then Link. "You'll pay for taking my Zyrix from me! I'll see to that!"

"His reign of terror has ended, Ruto.. you have no more power here." Sheik came to stand next to the Hero of Time, gazing at the former Zora with disdain. Everyone watched as Ruto disappeared in a puff of darkness, before Sheik turned his eyes to Link. "..She will cause trouble."

Link grunted. "I'd be surprised if she didn't." Sighing, he draped his arm around Sheik's shoulders, and turned to face the forces of light that remained, watching them silently. The Darklings were retreating to the Lake, fleeing the reinforcements that had just topped a rise, led by a long-haired figure on horseback. Link grinned at spotting Elenna, and raised his sword in salute. When she raised hers in return, cries of triumph erupted among the ranks. Link chuckled, sliding the sword back in its sheath before looking at Sheik. "Come on. There'll be a party to end all parties tonight, I bet my shield on it."

--

Link hadn't been kidding. A massive bonfire was set up in the Field near Lon Lon Ranch, and all the races of Hyrule gathered for the celebration. Link and Nabooru danced, while Tyras danced with his cousin Kisa. Zelda sat just within the ring of light, conversing quietly with Sheik. "So.. you were trapped in your realm for three years.. while eighteen passed here."

Sheik nodded, raking a hand back through his hair. He'd abandoned the chest covering and bandages tonight, not really caring if anyone recognized him. Aside from a few people who thanked him for playing his part in the battle, no one bothered him. As he looked up at Zelda, he sighed with a frown, his voice soft. "I was stunned when Marin told me about Inka.. I had thought Impa was Zhera's reincarnation. I should have known it was Elenna..."

"You cannot beat yourself up, Sheik. No one really knew about Inka. Impa did not even tell me until I pointed out a picture she kept in her room, one day.. I said that that girl looked a lot like Elenna. That was when Impa told me about her sister." Zelda smiled slightly, reaching over to lightly touch the Sheikah man's hair in a gesture of comfort. Movement behind him caught her eye, and she glanced up, to see Elenna. "You need to speak to her."

"I know." Sheik just frowned, closing his eyes.

"Well.. here is your chance."

Sheik's eyes snapped open again, and he looked up at Zelda, only to follow her line of sight and quickly turn around, his gaze landing on Elenna. In a flash, he was on his feet, moving towards the Sheikah girl. No.. woman. She was very much a woman, now. "Elenna..."

"You wanted to talk, let's talk." Her cold tone almost made Sheik wince, grimacing slightly, however he moved after her as she turned and walked away from the congregation of people. Her arms crossed over her chest, she came to a stop a few yards from the edge of the fire's glow, looking up at Sheik. "You were gone for eighteen years."

"I went back to the Sheikah realm. I was only going to be there for a few days, but.. the Goddesses took the door. It was only three years there, but it felt an eternity." Sheik peered intently at Elenna, looking at her anew. How had he not noticed the similarity between her features and Zhera's? He reached for her, only to let his hands fall with a sigh when she backed away from him. "Elenna, I--"

"Well, isn't this a touching reunion!" That grating voice made them both cringe, but before they could determine where it had come from, Elenna's eyes widened with a scream of pain. Sheik stared in horror at the sword sticking through her abdomen, its blade slick with her blood. He looked up to see Ruto just behind her, with an utterly malicious grin on her lips. "I told you I would make you pay, you mutt of a Sheikah."

Sheik growled and prepared to launch himself at Ruto, only to stare as an arrow surrounded by a golden glow streaked out of the darkness, slamming into Ruto's chest hard enough to make her stagger back. She shrieked as the glow enveloped her, then exploded in a flurry of gilded dust. Sheik immediately forgot the now-dead traitor when Elenna fell to her knees, staring up at him. He sank to his knees next to her, tenderly cradling her body as he laid her back slowly, one hand stroking her hair back from her eyes. She lifted a hand and grasped his, gasping for breath; he was dismayed to see flecks of blood on her lips. "Sheik, I..."

"Do not speak, Elenna. Zelda.. Zelda can heal you!" Sheik looked up to find the Hylian queen kneeling on the other side of Elenna's reclined form, her hands already poised over the sword. As a golden glow emanated from her hands, Elenna gave a wail of agony; the sword writhed with darkness, then disintegrated, leaving only a gaping hole. Zelda frowned, her hands glowing again.. but the glow didn't seem to have any effect on the wound. As she let her hands move away, she looked up at Sheik, tears in her eyes, and shook her head. Sheik felt his world begin to crumble, his gaze immediately darting back down to Elenna's. He noticed with horror that her eyes were getting glassy. "Elenna! Elenna, no, you cannot die!"

"Sheik.. don't.. don't worry. I f-forgive.. you..." A weak smile curled on her lips, shaking hand rising to cup his cheek. She could only barely feel his flesh, and was astounded to feel the warm wetness of tears against her fingers. "Please, don't.. cry. I'll.. I'll be with mother now."

"It is not fair.. after so long, I finally found you, had love with you.. and now..." Sheik barely bit back a sob, his hand coming over Elenna's as he stared down at her. "Elenna, I love you.. you are my Zhera..."

She looked bewildered, licking blood from her lips as she struggled to breathe. "I'm.. Zhera? You.. you.. love me?"

"I do.. I am so sorry it took me so long to realize it..." His eyes widened as she began coughing, blood spattering her chin and pouring from the gaping wound in her torso. "No! Do not leave me again!"

"Sheik, I.. love you.. never stopped.. loving you..." Her grimace of pain became a small smile, as her eyes began to darken. "Take c-care.. of.. Kura and.. Liru..."

Sheik watched with tears streaming down his face as the life faded from Elenna's eyes. The soft whimper that built in his throat became a heart-rending scream of pure sorrow as he pulled her still form close, hiding his face against her neck. Everyone had come to gather around the last full-blooded Sheikah and the body of the woman he loved; Zelda stood next to her son, crying shamelessly as Tyras held his mother; Link was next to his sister and nephew, with his arms around Nabooru, who was crying into his chest; Kisa hovered not far away, with sadness in her eyes despite the fact that her face was dry, and her voice was steady. "..To Din, Nayru, and Farore, we pray that you shelter the spirit of your daughter Elenna Lilith Demhri as she returns to your arms. She.. was loved by many.. and will be missed."

Sheik drew in a deep, shuddering breath as he drew back, gently laying Elenna's body on the ground. He watched with a blank stare as the shell that held Elenna's soul faded away, leaving only a stain of her blood on the grass. Even as he knelt there, that blood seeped into the ground, leaving not a trace of it behind; however, a small green sprout of some kind of tree sprung up moments later, and quivered with the first breath of life. Sheik trembled, reaching forward to lightly touch the fragile sapling, which almost seemed to lean into his touch. The sound of Zelda and Nabooru's sobs dying off into sniffles made him slowly look up, gazing at his comrades as he licked his lips, and fought for the words he needed to say. Her last words hadn't been of him.. he had to know. "Who.. are Kura.. and Liru?"

Link frowned, and shared a glance with Zelda before speaking. "..Kura and Liru are your daughter and son, Sheik."


	11. Epilogue

This is the epilogue, the final installment of The New Chronicles of Hyrule: Shadows Joined. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, and even those who read it and didn't review. I have good news though! I'll be starting on a sequel soon, entitled The New Chronicles of Hyrule: Two Suns. But for now.. enjoy the end of Shadows Joined.

* * *

A soft breeze stirred the grass within the Kakariko Graveyard, making the various flowers amidst the tombstones bob and sway. The petals of a single white rose, resting on a simple marker of black stone, shivered in the wind, but the long-stemmed flower remained where it was. Two similar markers were nearby, but the lone individual kneeling there was focused on the one by itself, one hand extending to trace fingertips across the letters carved into the shining surface as he sighed. "Three times now, I have held your lifeless body in my arms.. more years than I can count, I have waited for the Goddesses to deem my suffering at an end.. yet still I wait."

"Perhaps they don't think you deserve it."

Sheik went still at hearing that voice, and grimaced as he turned crimson eyes over his shoulder, to glare balefully at the individual that dared to disrupt his solitude. "And who are _you_ to interpret the will of the Goddesses, Nabooru?"

"I'm not interpreting anything. That's what I'd do if I were them, though." Crossing her arms, the Gerudo woman glared right back at him, golden eyes glinting angrily. "You didn't love her till _after_ you knew she was your precious Zhera reborn. Why couldn't you have loved Elenna just for herself?"

"..I did." The softly spoken utterance, undeniably laced with sorrow, softened Nabooru's anger. She couldn't deny that he'd been more distraught than any of them when Elenna was killed. The Sage of Spirit sighed as she let her arms fall, hands dangling almost listlessly at her sides.

"I'm sorry. But you didn't have to live with her these past eighteen years.. you weren't the one that held her whenever she was crying, wondering where you were, why you hadn't come back. You weren't the one that helped her raise two children." Nabooru snapped her mouth shut as she noticed the soft growl rumbling in the Sheikah man's throat. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but she said nothing.

"Do you think I do not regret every moment I was gone?" Sheik stood slowly, idly brushing grass from his knees. "I curse the Goddesses for keeping me away from Elenna, and from.. from them."

"..That's all well and good, but you can't even bring yourself to say their names." Nabooru sighed and shook her head as the Sheikah man simply grimaced, turning to face her. "You can't hide from them forever."

"I am not.. hiding. I simply do not wish to disrupt their lives." Sheik tugged his facial covering up around the lower half of his face, glancing at Nabooru over the white material. "They have lived eighteen years without a father. They can continue to live that way."

Nabooru frowned as the Sheikah man moved past her, melding into the shadows and disappearing. Her gaze rose to the entrance of the Shadow Temple, where two sets of eyes, one violet, one crimson, watched her silently. She shrugged, giving a faint smile as she spoke softly. "But now.. you're all they have left..."

The Sage watched in silence as those two sets of eyes retreated into the shadows. Elenna Lilith Demhri might be gone.. but she would never be forgotten.

* * *

Expect the prologue of the sequel soon, my lovelies! Yours truly is on a roll.


End file.
